Hari Jadi Kota Domino!
by Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Hari ini adalah HUT Kota Domino! SMU Domino pun mengadakan berbagai lomba untuk tiap kelas. Selesainya latihan, kini hanya tertinggal Atem dan Anzu di dermaga itu. Dan apa yang terjadi?/"...mau gak...pergi ke caffe dengan gue—berduaan...?"/Special for Riyuu Kashima./Revolutionshipping./DLDR, but RnR please! Warning inside.
1. Lomba HUT Domino

**Ai-chan:** "YA-HAAAAAAA~! AI-CHAN DATANG MEMBAWA _FANFIC_ BARUUUUU~!" (Lompat-lompat gaje *disiram saus tomat*)

**Y. Yugi:** "Lo gila apa? _Fanfic_ elo sebelumnya kayak mana, HAH?" (Nodongin golok)

**Yukihana:** "_Stop_, Aacchan!" (Nangkis pake Yukimaru) "Dia lagi nyambung _fic_ itu, kok! Walau otaknya rada buntu!"

**Ai-chan:** "Bener kata Yuki, Yuu-chan! Lagian bilang aja elo mau adegan _romance_ elo sama Anzu cepet muncul!"

**Anzu+ :** (_Blush_)** "KAGAK, KOK!"**

**Ai-chan:** "_Fic_ ini gue buat sbg minta maaf sm sahabat gue krn _fic_ lain yg gue janjiin dg _genre_ humor belum kelar! Lagian di Bad Hotel jg gak ada unsur humor, makanya gue buat nih _fic_!"

**Jou: **"Iye, iye! Cepetan aja mulai, gih!"

**Ai-chan:** "Iya, gue tau! Kalo gitu semuanya...!"

**All:** _"ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!"_

* * *

Di salah suatu ruangan terpencil di SMU, tampak tiga orang guru—dua laki-laki dan satu wanita—yang sedang berdiskusi. Wajah mereka tampak serius.

"Hmm, seminggu lagi akan memasuki HUT Kota Domino. Jadi, mulai tahun ini kita akan mengadakan lomba sampai seterusnya—seperti yang sudah kita diskusikan tempo hari bersama guru lainnya. Lalu, saat ini saya meminta perwakilan dua orang guru untuk mengusulkan lomba wajib untuk kelas satu dan dua. Ide apa saja yang sudah kalian dapatkan?" Salah seorang di antara mereka yang bertampang wibawa mengajukan pertanyaan pertama. Ia menatap dua guru selain dirinya.

"Saya sedang berusaha berpikir. Sebagai kepala sekolah, mungkin lebih baik Anda dulu yang mengusulkan lomba wajib untuk kelas tiga. Bagaimana?" Guru wanita berambut merah memberikan saran. Orang yang dipanggilnya kepala sekolah itu mengangguk.

"Sudah saya tentukan, murid-murid kelas tiga akan diikutkan dalam lomba membuat teppan; untuk memperlihatkan seberapa besar kreativitas mereka dalam memasak. Jadi, Chouno-sensei, apa ide Anda sebagai perwakilan dari kelas satu?"

Guru berambut merah—yang diketahui bernama Chouno—tersenyum begitu mengetahui kegiatan apa yang pantas dilakukan untuk murid-murid yang diwakilkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau _dance_? Tidak semua orang dapat melakukannya, bukan?" usulnya yang mendapat persetujuan dari Kepala Sekolah, tapi tidak untuk guru lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Hah! Maaf berkata lancang, tapi ide kalian hanya terlihat seperti permainan bocah SMP!" kiprahnya. Sang Kepala Sekolah menanggapinya dengan sabar.

"Memangnya lomba apa yang akan Anda usulkan sebagai perwakilan kelas dua, Karita-sensei?"

Karita tertawa dengan tampang ingin diblender oleh Chouno, kemudian memberikan secarik kertas—berisikan lomba yang baru saja dipikirkannya—yang selanjutnya dibaca oleh kedua orang selain dirinya. Setelah itu, mata Kepala Sekolah dan Chouno nyaris keluar dibuatnya.

"**What the...!"** ucap mereka reflek. Hilang sudah wibawa mereka. Karita kembali tertawa menggelegar.

"HAHAHAHA! Bagaimana? Hebat, kan? Anak-anak seperti mereka jangan hanya melakukan hal konyol seperti memasak dan menari, tapi mereka juga harus melatih fisik mereka dengan kegiatan seperti yang kutulis di kertas itu!"

"I-iya sih hebat. Tapi beneran buat yang kayak begini, nih?" heran Chouno yang melirik si Kepala Sekolah. Yang dilirik mengangguk—walau ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, benar juga yang dikatakan Karita-sensei. Sesekali anak kelas dua jangan dibawa terlalu santai, tapi juga harus melatih fisik mereka," responnya. Ia menatap Chouno dan Karita.

"Saya terima usul kalian semua."

* * *

**Genre :: Friendship/Romance/Humor  
Rated :: T  
Timeline :: Setelah YGO R dah pokoknya (Masa tenang setelah **_**Battle City**_**)  
Warning :: Gila, gaje, OOC, garing, bahasa acak adul, dll. Idenya sedikit terinspirasi sama Sparling Gingachou. Terus, kali ini 'Yami Yugi' q tulis dg nama 'Atem' supaya bisa dibedain dg Yugi yg asli. Tapi, krn Yugi dkk belum tahu nama itu (Liat **_**timeline**_**), mereka ttp manggil dia dg 'Yugi' dan 'diriku yg satu lg'. Semoga bisa ngebedainnya, ya!  
Pairing (This chapter) :: Belum nongol  
Disclaimer :: YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi dan SG punya Yūki Fujimoto XDD *takut disantet krn ngaku2***

**Summary :: Hari ini adalah Hari Jadi Kota Domino! SMU Domino pun mengadakan berbagai lomba untuk tiap kelas. Apakah lomba wajib yang ditetapkan untuk murid-murid kelas dua? Dan siapa sajakah perwakilan dari kelas Yugi dkk? Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan lomba yang dipenuhi dengan kekocakan dan romantisme ini?**

**{**_**Special For **_**Riyuu Kashima}**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lomba HUT Domino**

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

"Aappaaaaa? Lomba Hari Jadi Kota Domino?" pekik murid-murid kelas 2-B heboh. Anzu yang menjadi panitia pelaksanaan lomba dari kelas B itu pun mengangguk.

Lusa, bertepatan tanggal 23 April, merupakan Hari Jadi Kota Domino. Untuk memeriahkan hari terpenting itu, SMU Domino pun mengadakan berbagai lomba. Mulai dari lomba renang, lomba lari, lomba menyanyi, kontes kecantikan, dan sebagainya. Lomba-lomba itu diadakan mulai tanggal 23-28 April.

Semua murid di kelas itu sukses jingkrak-jingkrak, nangis, sujud syukur, dan salto (?) saat mendengar penjelasan Anzu selanjutnya yang mengatakan kalau jam belajar ditiadakan pada hari itu.

"Asyik banget gak belajar!" girang Jounouchi. Bener-bener rangking 392 di antara 400 ni anak... -_-'

"Terus, lomba untuk kelas kita apa aja?" tanya Honda yang ternyata merupakan pelaku salto tadi. Anzu merengut.

"Gue belum siap menjelaskan, kan?" katanya kesal. Ia membuka daftar-daftar lomba yang sudah ditetapkan untuk kelas satu, dua dan tiga. Anzu membacanya dengan lantang.

"Biar lebih penasaran, jadi yang kelas dua gue baca terakhir saja. Untuk lomba wajibnya, kelas tiga mengikuti lomba membuat teppan. Untuk kelas satu, lomba _dance_. Dan kelas dua..." Wajahnya yang mulanya semangat berubah pucat. Miho jadi tak sabar. "Apa? Apa? Ayo baca, Anzu!"

Dengan penuh efek dramatis, Anzu menyambung penjelasannya.

"...lomba lari berpasangan dengan tiga kaki yang _start_-nya dari gerbang sampai _finish_ di atap sekolah..."

Krik krik krik

"**UUAAAPPAAAAAAAAAA** **!** **!** **!** **?"** jerit murid kelas B yang ngebuat seluruh kaca di kelas itu pecah. Tak hanya kelas B, ternyata juga berlaku untuk kelas dua lainnya.

"BUSET, DAH! BEDA JAUH BANGET SAMA ANAK KELAS SATU DAN TIGA! NIE YANG NENTUIN LOMBANYA SIAPA, SIH? PSIKOPAT BANGET!" protes Jounouchi _horror_. Gimana gak kesal coba? Masa tingkatannya sebegitu jauh, sih?

"Hmm, berdasarkan yang tertulis di sini, yang nentuin lomba untuk kelas dua itu Karita-sensei," sambung Anzu sambil melirik daftarnya. Semuanya mendelik nista.

"_**WHAT THE F%*# IN THE HELL**_ **!** **!** **?"** umpat mereka. Tiba-tiba...

BRAAAAKK!

"**WUOY! KALIAN BERISIK! LAGIAN KENAPA SIH JENDELA KELAS DUA PADA PECAH SEMUA** **!** **?"** marah seseorang yang baru ngebanting pintu itu. Panjang umur, ntuh si Karita ternyata.

Murid-murid kelas itu langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan wajah sok imut tapi sumpah amit-amit buncis.

"Pa-pagi, Pak!" sapa mereka. Gak peduli, Karita menoleh pada Anzu.

"Oi, Mazaki! Kamu panitia perwakilan dari kelas ini, kan?"

"I-iya... Kenapa, Sensei?" balas Anzu. Karita menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya.

"Ini daftar nama murid perwakilan lomba dari kelas kalian. Di situ ada enam orang, sedangkan masing-masing kelas diminta tiga pasang. Jadi, terserah kalian mau membagi kelompoknya bagaimana. Lombanya sudah dekat, jadi pikirkan secepatnya!" titahnya yang kemudian menggeser pintu kelas itu. Zeerr...

3

2

1

ZRUAAAAK! Belum sempat Anzu membaca kertas itu dengan deg-degan, mendadak seluruh murid kelas itu mengerubunginya dengan mata nyaris keluar saking penasarannya dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'apakah nama mereka termasuk dalam perwakilan lomba 'ganas' itu' yang memenuhi kepala mereka (Bingung? Author juga sama). Yang dikerubungi lantas kejepit.

"GAAAAAHH! GUE KEJEPIIIIIITT! MINGGIR KALIAAAAANN!" protesnya sambil mendorong orang-orang terdekat.

"Sebentar, Anzu! Kami penasaran!" pinta Mayumi yang namanya kini jadi terkenal karena dipakai untuk nama sebuah produk _mayonnaise_.

"Tapi gak usah pake acara ngejepit juga, kaleeee!" tanggap Anzu. Tak lama kemudian seseorang berhasil merebut daftar di tangannya.

"Gue dapet!" bangga orang yang ternyata Ryo itu.

"**BERIKAAAAAANN!"** Kontan semuanya terjun dan menimpa Ryo layaknya Kapal Titanic yang baru kebalik gara-gara nabrak gunung es.

"_Heeeeeeellpp_~!" lolongnya.

"Heaaaah~! Sedikit lagi~!" Yugi mati-matian merebut kertas di tangan si cowok berambut putih yang udah sakaratul maut itu. **WALHASIL** tetep gak nyampe karena tangannya pendek bin kecil. Ujung-ujungnya dia malah ikut kejepit di dalam samudera manusia (Lautan udah biasa) itu. Ckckck, kesian kesian kesian (Ala Upin&Ipin).

"DAPET!" Honda menjerit girang saat tangannya menggapai kertas itu.

"Woy, gue yang duluan megang!" tuntut Ryuuji yang ternyata turut memegang kertas itu.

"Gue!" Tarik Honda ke kanan.

"Gue!" Tarik Ryuuji ke kiri.

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"**GUE!"**

"**GUE!"**

"STOOOOPP~! NTAR KERTASNYA ROBEEEEKK~!" tahan Hanasaki tapi dicuekin.

Akhirnya demi merebut daftar biadab itu, kelas 2-B pun langsung mengadakan Perang Dunia III. Buset, dah. Dasar murid-murid _stress_...

Setelah perang yang nyaris abadi, akhirnya berhasil dimenangkan oleh Nosaka Miho. Sambil menangis terharu, Honda pun memasangkan sabuk emas kepada Miho dengan bangganya. (_Author_ dibakar karena makin ngaco.)

"Ehem, ehem." Ia berdehem sebelum membaca daftar itu.

"Jadi, perwakilan lomba lari berpasangan dari kelas 2-B adalah Mazaki Anzu, Mutou Yugi, Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryo dan Nosaka Miho."

Krik krik krik kaing kaing miaaaaaww

"**HHAAAPPPAAAAAAAHH** **!** **!** **?** **?** **?"** jerit makhluk-makhluk yang namanya baru saja disebutkan _except_ si pembacanya sendiri yang luar biasa telmi. Ryo yang baru bangun gara-gara ketimpa bencana tadi langsung pingsan lagi saat mendengar kabar buruk itu.

Yang namanya kagak disebut sontak berbanzai ria karena gak perlu mengikuti lomba gila bin nista itu.

"Huwaaaaa! Kenapa gue harus ikut, siiiiihh?" tangis Anzu yang kemudian punggungnya ditepuki oleh Ryuuji yang berkata 'sabar, sabar...' dengan tampang sok alim.

'_Gu-gue akan berusaha menang demi Miho-chan!'_ batin Honda.

'_Uuuh, gue kan paling lemah kalau soal lari kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak...'_ keluh Yugi.

"Nee, teman-teman, ada tambahannya, nih." Cewek dengan rambut biru itu menunjuk ke bagian bawah daftar—yang berupa catatan kecil—kepada Yugi dkk yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan lemes. Tapi setelah membaca _notes_ itu, mereka tiba-tiba menjerit dengan semangat 2013 (Masih lama, Men!)

"**EEEEEEEHHH** **?** **? PASANGAN YANG MENANG AKAN MENDAPAT _VOUCHER_ SEBESAR 10.000 YEEEEN** **!** **!** **?** **?"**

Mendengar hal itu, para murid yang mata duitan—yang lagi asyik-asyiknya nyalain mercon saking senengnya walau nggak peduli di dalam kelas—kembali mengerumuni kertas itu sambil menerjang Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"YANG BENER? MANA, MANA?"

Akhirnya mereka membaca catatan kecil itu dengan _backsound_ Yugi dkk yang menjerit kesakitan gara-gara kelindas. Kemudian dengan semangat membara, mereka berlarian gaje ke luar kelas sambil berteriak—

"**KARITA-SENSEEEEII~ PILIH SAYAAAAAAA~!"**

—yang menggema sampai ke tiap sudut lorong sekolah.

Kembali ke kelas 2-B, tampaklah Yugi dkk yang lagi pada _sweatdrop_.

"Oke, kembali ke pokok permasalahan," ujar Yugi yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kita berenam bakal ikut lomba lari yang gaje itu." Anzu menanggapi.

"Lombanya akan dimulai besok," tambah Miho.

"Dan kita harus membagi tiga kelompok," sambung Honda.

"Lalu pemenangnya akan mendapat _voucher_ 10.000 yen," imbuh Jounouchi.

"Karena itu, kita semua akan saling bersaing," ucap Ryo—yang ntah sejak kapan udah bangun.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, percikan listrik tampak di mata mereka. Ryuuji yang tak ikut dengan gerombolan mata duitan tadi pun datang merusak suasana dengan membakar sate menggunakan percikan listrik itu. Kesal diganggu, Yugi dkk pun men-_deathglare_-nya tetap dengan listrik di mata mereka. Alhasil, Ryuuji ke luar dari kelas dengan badan gosong.

Jiah, padahal tadi mereka sebegitu _shock _-nya pas tahu diikutkan dalam lomba ekstra biadab itu. Tapi saat tahu akan mendapatkan uang begitu memenangkannya, mereka spontan membara. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, emang pada matre'... =_=' *digiles*

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita bagi kelompoknya!" cerca Anzu sambil menggulung ujung lengan bajunya ke atas.

"Emang mau dibagi kayak mana?" tanya Yugi yang selanjutnya dibalas dengan kata 'o, iya' dari si pemilik mata shappire itu.

"PAKE HOMPIMPA!" usul Miho semangat. Kelima orang selain cewek itu menatapnya _horror_.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Ryo beralasan, "Ng-nggak... Cuma..."

"Udaaaaah! Mumpung kelas lagi sepi, ayo kita lakukan!" Honda menumpu tangannya di depan yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"**HOMPIMPA ALAIYUM GAMBRENG!"** Malu banget, dah.

Setelah hompimpa, akhirnya terbagilah tiga kelompok dengan anggota:

1. Mutou Yugi—Nosaka Miho

2. Bakura Ryo—Mazaki Anzu

3. Jounouchi Katsuya—Honda Hiroto

Jounouchi dan Honda reflek bertos ria karena sekelompok. Walau pun sedikit kesal tidak berpasangan dengan Miho, ia udah bersyukur bisa bersama sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

Anzu menatap Ryo seolah-olah mengatakan 'Bakura-kun, kita harus berusaha sekuat mungkin!'. Ryo mengangguk sambil memasang senyum khasnya.

Sedangkan Yugi...

"Yugi-kun, kita berjuang, ya!"

**PRAAAAAAANG!**

_Mati...gu...e..._

Dia udah serasa terjun dari pesawat ke jurang terdalam karena musti sekelompok sama Miho. Masalahnya bukan karena gak sudi atau yang sejenisnya, sih. Yugi bukan orang yang suka pilih-pilih. Dia punya alasan tersendiri.

'_Partner, elo kenapa?'_ tanya seseorang yang menggema dalam pikiran Yugi. _'Eh, diriku yang satu lagi...'_

'_Kalian dari tadi lagi pada ngapain sih? Kalo gak salah ada yang salto malah. Gue bingung ngeliatnya. Ada perayaan apa, nih?'_ tanya Atem lagi. Ya iyalah. Siapa sih yang gak bingung ngeliat pemandangan gaje itu?

'_Itu... Lusa hari Senin kan hari jadi Kota Domino tuh. Jadi gue, Jounouchi-kun dan yang lainnya bakal ikutan lomba lari berpasangan. Sayangnya, gue berpasangan sama Miho-chan...'_ jelas Yugi.

'_Nape? Lu ogah?'_

'_Bukan itu. Gue ini lemah, ntar malah nyusahin doang. Kalo sama Jounouchi-kun atau Honda-kun sih gak masalah, soalnya mereka kenceng larinya. Tapi kalo bareng Miho-chan? Ntar ujung-ujungnya malah kalah karena dia gak terbiasa sama kekurangan gue. Gue kan gak enak, mana dia orangnya polos, lagi. Kalo dia nangis, takutnya gue dihajar sama Honda-kun.'_ Yugi mengadu. Dirinya yang satu lagi mengangguk pelan.

'_Oke, gue paham. Ntar gue yang bakal ngegantiin elo dalam lomba lari itu,'_ ungkapnya. Mata Yugi pun berubah jadi terang benderang, tapi kembali redup seketika. (Mank lu kira senter bisa terang ma redup apa?)

'_Tapi... elo kan capek gara-gara pertandingan di battle city dan menyelamatkan Anzu tempo hari...'_ lirihnya.

'_Halaaaaahh, apa sih yang nggak buat elo? Tenang, gue kuat lari, kok!'_ balas Roh Pharaoh itu. Yugi menangis terharu.

'_Makasih, diriku yang satu lagiiiiii~!'_ Ia nyaris memeluk Atem tapi UNTUNG dengan cepat ditahan oleh sasaran pelukannya itu.

'_STOP! Ini bukan fic yaoi! Ntar penulisnya muntah!'_

'_Iye, iye. Tapi kan niat gue bukan untuk yang kayak begituan juga, kale,'_ cibir Yugi. Atem hanya angkat bahu.

'_Btw, pasangan Anzu siapa?'_ Ia kembali bertanya. Si penyusun Millenium Puzzle itu menautkan sebelah alisnya.

'_Kok jadi mendadak nanyain tentang Anzu, sih?'_ selidiknya penuh kecurigaan. Atem memalingkan muka.

'_Emang masalah kalo gue nanyain tentang dia?'_ dalihnya.

'_Nggak, kok. Heran aja. Jadi gini, Anzu sekelompok sama Bakura,'_ ucap Yugi.

**CTAAAAAAAAAARRR~~!**

Atem udah serasa kayak disambar petir di pagi bolong (?). Tapi dengan nada sok cuek, dia ber-oh ria. 'Oooh.'

Tak lama setelah itu, dia diem dengan tampang acuh tak acuh. Padahal dalam hatinya, Atem udah kayak Gunung Krakatau yang baru meledak—eh, meletus. Ia udah kebakaran sama api yang kalau di saat begini disebut api kecemburuan (?); yang muncul karena perasaan gak sudinya atas sekelompoknya Anzu dan Ryo. Sirik banget, dah. Tapi ni orang sumpah hebat bener, bisa tenang kayak gitu. Mungkin dia punya prinsip 'Stay cool di luar, ancur di dalam' kali, ye?

'_Elo kenapa?'_ tanya Yugi memecah keheningan saat melihat raut masam dari dirinya yang satu lagi itu. Atem mengelak.

'_Nggak. Gak ada apa-apa.'_

'_Elo cemburu?'_ Atem yang lagi nelen ludah saking tegangnya sontak kesedak mendengar pertanyaan—atau mungkin pernyataan—jasad pinjamannya itu.

'_UHUK! Maksud lo—UHUK!—apa, Partner?'_

'_Elo suka sama Anzu, kan?'_

**CTAAAARR~! JEGLEEEEERR~! BLAAAAAAARR~!**

Kali ini petir di pagi bolong menyambar Atem dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Masih kaget dengan pernyataan tadi, badannya pun bergetar, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya mangap-mangap— *lebay*.

'_WTFITH? JANGAN ASAL BICARA, PARTNER!'_ hardiknya setelah dapat mengendalikan diri. Yugi mengindikkan bahu.

'_Gue tau lo bohong~ Percuma aja, diriku yang satu lagi. Kita ini sehati, jadi gue tau apa yang lo pikirkan.'_

Karena udah di ujung tanduk, Atem pun berniat mencari jurang terdalam yang paling nyaman untuk diterjuni di dunia ini.

Ogah berlama-lama ngeliat tampang detektif gadungan dari Yugi, Atem pun mengaku.

'_Oke, oke. Gue suka sama Anzu. Puas lo? Lagian, kok elo bisa tau, sih?'_ tanyanya di sela-sela akuannya sambil menyambunyikan wajahnya yang udah menyamai _crayon_ _author_ yang warnanya hijau. (Dilemparin _crayon_ merah ma _readers_.)

Yugi ngakak ngeliat pemandangan langka itu. Tapi saat mendapatkan _coldglare_ dari si 'pemandangan langka', nyalinya pun menciut dan segera memberikan penjelasan.

'_Sebenernya gue nebak-nebak aja, sih. Soalnya pas Anzu diculik Yakou tempo hari, gue liat kayaknya elo yang paling heboh. Yang di dalam gedung juga, elo shock banget karena gak bisa nyentuh Anzu. Terus, elo juga marah pas Deschutes bilang elo gak cocok sama Anzu. Asal lo tau, ya. Gue ngakak pas ngeliat i—__**UEEEEEKKKHHH**__**!**__**!**__**!'**_ Yugi mendadak dicekek ma Atem.

'_JANGAN BAHAS YANG ITU! YANG LAIN!'_ ancamnya sambil melepas cekikannya dari Yugi yang udah ngangguk-ngangguk.

'_Terus, elo juga marah pas Yakou megang-megang An—WADAW!'_ Millenium Puzzle sukses mendarat dengan tidak mulus di kepala Yugi. Atem masang tampang angker.

'_ITU GAK BEDA JAUH, BEGO!'_ gertaknya. Yugi cemberut.

'_Yang minta siapa yang marah siapa. Hiiiiihh!'_ desisnya. Atem melotot sambil ngancam, _'Ntar gak gue bantuin lomba larinya, lho!'_

'_Eh, iya iya! Ampuuuun! Cuma satu lagi, kok!'_ pinta Yugi. Atem menautkan alisnya penasaran. _'Yang mana, tuh?'_

'_Gini, lho. Baru-baru ini gue ada dapet pengelihatan saat elo ngambil alih tubuh gue di masa-masa gue baru nyelesein Millenium Puzzle. Cuma satu gambaran, sih. Kalo gak salah Kokurano-kun juga ada di dalamnya. Di gambaran itu elo bilang kalo Anzu yang lagi tidur itu manis ba—'_

'_AAAAHH! CUKUP!'_ Atem ngebekep mulut Yugi dengan muka yang udah merah banget. Sebenarnya saat itu dia gak sengaja ngucapin hal itu dan jadi malu sendiri. Tahu-tahu sekarang malah ketahuan. Pasti malu banget atuh. Fufufu...

Sambil melepaskan tangan Atem darinya, Yugi nyengir dan berkata, _'Berarti elo suka sama Anzu dari dulu, ya...?'_

'_**ELO SENDIRI JUGA SUKA SAMA ANZU, KAN?'**_ tuding Atem. Muka Yugi ikutan merah. Cengirannya luntur seketika. _**'HAPAH**__**?**__**!'**_

'_**MASANYA JUGA SAMA DENGAN SAAT ITU! PAS SI KOKURANO MEGANG-MEGANG TANGANNYA ANZU, ELO JUGA MARAH, KAN?'**_

'_**APAAN, SIH! KALO ELO EMANG UDAH NAKSIR ANZU DI MASA ITU, BERARTI ELO JUGA MARAH!'**_

'_**AAAPPPAAAAAA!'**_

Akhirnya terjadilah perang mulut yang diikuti dengan nama seluruh penghuni kebun binatang di antara keduanya. Perang mulut itu pun dilanjuti dengan perang jambak. Bosan berkelahi ala cewek, mereka pun mulai tanding _smack down_ (?). Tapi karena _ending_-nya tetap seri, mereka pun mengakhiri pertengkaran konyol itu dengan muka biru-biru.

Atem melirik Yugi sambil berujar, _'Emang gak masalah kalo begini, nih?'_

'_Eh?'_ Yugi menoleh. _'Maksudnya?'_

'_Kita berdua kan suka Anzu, nih. Jadi gimana?'_ Atem bertanya lagi. Yugi merengut.

'_Udah, deh. Gue ngedukung elo sama Anzu, kok. Gue ini gak cocok sama dia.'_

'_Atas dasar apa lo ngomong kayak gitu?'_ sahut Atem, walau pun rada hip-hip hura dalam hatinya. Yugi sedikit malu mengatakannya, takut dikira anak kecil ntarnya. Tapi diungkapinnya juga.

'_Lo tau, gak? Gantungan kunci yang Anzu beri ke kita itu bisa meramal. Pas dites antara gue dan dia, ternyata gak cocok. Tapi pas elo yang make... Yaaah, gitu deh!'_ akunya mendayu-dayu. Atem _sweatdrop_.

'_Partner, itu cuma mainan. Mana bisa meramal. Kebetulan aja kali,'_ ucapnya menenangkan. Yugi menunduk, setelah itu kembali menatap Atem. Ia ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran itu, bahwa sesungguhnya Mazaki Anzu juga menyukai Atem.

'_Diriku yang satu lagi,'_ panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menyahut, _'Hn? Elo udah paham?'_

'_Bukan itu! Gue mau bilang sesuatu yang bakal ngeyakinin elo kalo yang cocok sama Anzu itu emang elo!'_ selorohnya yang membuat Atem menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi nggak ngalahin tingginya rumah _author_. Baca baik-baik, gue bilang nggak!

'_Sebenarnya Anzu itu suka sama e—'_

"Yugi! Ngapain bengong dari tadi?" tegur Anzu sambil menepuk keras punggung Yugi yang langsung tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia melirik cewek yang memukulnya itu sambil meringis.

"Duuuh! Sakit, Anzu!" protesnya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Anzu menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Habiiiss, saat diskusi tadi kau bengong terus, sih. Ngomongin apa sih sama dirimu yang satu lagi? Seru banget kayaknya."

"Ne? Diskusiin apa?" Yugi tampak bingung.

"Ya diskusiin tentang lomba lari lusa, lah. Jadi gini, besok kita adakan latihan lari yang lintasannya di sekitar alun-alun Kota Domino. Berusaha datang jam setengah tujuh pagi karena udaranya masih segar buat lari. Jelas?"

Yugi melotot sebesar bola basket.

"**AAAPPAAAAA** **!** **!** **? BESOK KAN HARI MINGGU! RAME DONG! TERUS BESOKNYA JUGA HARI JADI KOTA DOMINO, BAKALAN LEBIH RAME DARI BIASANYA! GIMANA MAU LARI** **?** **?** **!** **!"** jeritnya. Anzu tertawa.

"Justru keadaan begitu yang cocok buat latihan. Kita akan lari di antara keramaian itu."

Yugi bengong.

"Udahan, ya. Gue mau ke kantin dulu, jaa!" pamit Anzu sambil ninggalin Yugi yang masih mangap.

Cowok mungil itu nelan ludah. Tapi dirinya yang satu lagi muncul dan menenangkannya.

'_Tenang, Partner,'_ ucapnya. _'Gue akan berusaha dalam latihan besok, dan memenangkan lomba lari itu!'_

"Diriku yang satu lagi..." Yugi menatap Atem, kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke! Gue taruh kepercayaan gue ke elo!"

Atem tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sempat tertunda tadi, tapi... mungkin sekarang belum saatnya. Lomba itu lebih penting! Ia tak boleh mengecewakan _partner_-nya!

Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan Yugi dkk dalam latihan lari besok? Apakah mereka akan kejepit? Keinjak? Kelindas? Atau malah mereka bisa dengan luwesnya berlari dalam samudera—_again_—manusia itu? Mohon tunggu _chapter _selanjutnya!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ai-chan:** "Selesai juga ch 1-nya. Gue gak nyangka jadi _multy-chapter_ gini. padahal niatnya _one-shot_. Fiuh..." (Nyeka keringat, dilempar meja ma Y. Yugi)

**Y. Yugi:** "Gak mutu banget ni cerita! Mending nyambungin Bad Hotel!"

**Yukihana:** "BAWEL!"

**Ai-chan:** "Sori kalo ch ini masih rada gaje! Ch ini emang penuh dg interaksi antara ma Yugi dan belum ada tanda2 revolutionshipping. Tapi ntar di ch selanjutnya bakal penuh dg perlombaan, kok! Insyaallah!" (_Peace_) "_And for_ Ya-chan, aku harap kau suka _fic_ ini! Sori klo rada garing! Kayaknya akhir2 ini _sense_ humorku menurun, nih!"

**Honda:** "Yugi! Gue gak bakal ngebiarin elo ngelakuin yang aneh2 ke Miho-chan!" (Nodongin golok ke Yugi)

**Yugi:** "GAK BAKAL!"

**Yukihana:** "O, iya. _Thor_, lu ngarang tanggal 23 April tu dari mana, sih? Terus, bukannya Yugi dkk itu kelas 1, yah?"

**Ai-chan:** "_Nice question_, Yukihana! Yugi dkk itu udah kelas 2, soalnya di vol 16 Honda pernah bilang klo mereka udah pergantian kelas gitu. Otomatis itu awal Bulan April, kan? Dan kalo gue hitung harinya (pakai tahun 2012), _battle city_ selesai sekitar tanggal 11-an. Buat masa YGO R gue buat dari tanggal 12-20. Terus masa di _fanfic_ ini dibuat dari tanggal 21-28. Dan dari tanggal 29, baru masuk ke cerita di vol 32. Sebulan kemudian di vol 38, baru Yugi dkk pergi ke Mesir! Gitu, deh. Sori kalo berbelit2! Kalo bingung, silakan pahami sendiri dengan melihat tanggal di B. April th 2012 dan cocokkanlah harinya."

[Buat yg g tau YGO R, itu masanya di antara YGO vol 31 dan 32. Dan masa _fic_ ini di antara YGO R dan YGO vol 32.]

**Jou:** "Waduh, ribet bgt! Knp gak sembarang ngarang aja?"

**Ai-chan:** "Ini kan bukan _fic_ AU! Gue gak mau beda dari yang di komik! Harus diperhitungkan! _And_ minna, tolong jgn minta gue utk ubah bhsnya ke baku. Klo utk humor, bhs 'elo-gue' udah mendarah daging ke gue!"

**Anzu:** "_Author_, cepet aja ditutup, deh! Buang-buang halaman aja!"

**Ai-chan:** "Iiikkhh! Ketus amat, sih! Kalo gitu ayo ngumpul sini!" (Narik _all_ ke tengah2, narik napas)

**All:** "_REVIEW PLEASEEEE_~~!"

Mohon pencet tombol biru-ijo di bawah ini dengan semangat libur sekolah yang membara! Semoga libur kita menyenangkan! Amin...!


	2. Training Part I

**Ai-chan:** "Tabung kaca~ Berkilau-kilauan~ Aku menunggu~ Di lab fisi—**AAAWW!**" (Dilemparin batok kelapa)

**Yukihana:** "Jangan nyanyi mulu! _Fic_-nya udah mulai, tauk!"

**Ai-chan:** "Tapi gak usah pake lempar2an juga, kaleeee! Hiiih!—Eh, aloha Minna! Gomen kalo _update_-nya lama! Asyik liburan!"

**Jou:** "Jujur banget ni orang... Lagian liburannya udah lewat juga kale..."

**Ai-chan:** _**"SHUT UP!"**_

**Hitsu:** "Jiah... buat _fic_ baru lagi ni orang..." (Pasrah)

**Anzu:** "Jadi, mulai aja, nih?"

**Y.** **Yugi:** "Iyolah!"

**Ai-chan:** "Kalo gitu semuanya...!"

**All:** _"READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!"_

* * *

**Genre :: Friendship/Romance/Humor  
Rated :: T  
Timeline :: Setelah YGO R dah pokoknya (Masa tenang setelah **_**Battle City**_**)  
Warning :: Gila, gaje, OOC, garing, bahasa acak adul, **_**romance**_** abal, dll. Idenya sedikit terinspirasi sama Sparling Gingachou. Terus, kali ini 'Yami Yugi' q tulis dg nama 'Atem' supaya bisa dibedain dg Yugi yg asli. Tapi, krn Yugi dkk belum tahu nama itu (Liat **_**timeline**_**), mereka ttp manggil dia dg 'Yugi' dan 'diriku yg satu lg'. Semoga bisa ngebedainnya, ya!  
Pairing (**_**This chapter**_**) :: Mungkin... YamiYugixAnzu-nya udah nongol kali, ye?  
Disclaimer :: YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi dan SG punya Yūki Fujimoto XDD *takut disantet krn ngaku2***

**Summary :: Hari ini adalah Hari Jadi Kota Domino! SMU Domino pun mengadakan berbagai lomba untuk tiap kelas. Apakah lomba wajib yang ditetapkan untuk murid-murid kelas dua? Dan siapa sajakah perwakilan dari kelas Yugi dkk? Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan lomba yang dipenuhi dengan kekocakan dan romantisme ini?**

**{**_**Special For **_**Riyuu Kashima}**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training... (Part I)**

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

Kota Domino, pukul 06:12 AM

Minggu pagi yang cerah di Kota Domino. Orang-orang memulai aktivitasnya tak peduli dengan dinginnya hawa di pagi itu. Begitu juga dengan cowok mungil berambut jabrik tiga warna. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Mutou Yugi? Ya kan? Gak ada kan? Bener kan? Ya udah diem aja. *diplester*

Ia mengenakan _tanktop_ hitam seperti biasanya. Sebagai tambahan, jaket biru tua bertudung pun tak lupa dipakainya. Supaya nggak ada yang menyemak (?) di leher, khusus hari ini ia menelantarkan _neckbelt_-nya, dan itu tak berlaku untuk 'si piramida emas terbalik'. _And finally_, pakai baju selesai! Ia hendak keluar kamar, tapi... UPS!

Ternyata dia belum pake celana. (_Author_ dilempar sandal.)

Tak mau mendapat lemparan gayung, panci, gentong, kursi dan sebagainya dari cewek-cewek setempat—seperti yang baru _Author_ alami, Yugi pun dengan cepat memakai celana panjang hitamnya.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang aneh dalam penampilannya, akhirnya Yugi ke luar dari kamarnya sambil membawa secarik kertas berupa memo yang bertuliskan, 'Gue pergi latihan bareng temen-temen. Mungkin pulangnya agak lama. Yugi.'

Ia berniat menyelipkan memo itu di pintu ke luar supaya dibaca oleh ibu atau kakeknya.

Kenapa tidak membangunkan mereka saja? Tentu karena gak mau digampar oleh Sugoroku atau ibunya atas terganggunya tidur mereka.

Cukup dengan kegiatan dalam rumah, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Sesaat sebelum berjalan ke tempat tujuan, Yugi menikmati udara segar pagi itu. Setelahnya, barulah ia menuju ke alun-alun Kota Domino.

Ia menyusuri tiap jalan yang sudah mulai banyak dilalui oleh beberapa pejalan kaki seperti dirinya. Tiap toko yang dilewatinya pun tak luput dari kata 'diskon' dan sebagainya. Cowok itu merinding memikirkan betapa ramainya nanti orang-orang yang akan ke luar rumah karena tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, terutama ibu-ibu.

Satu harapan yang terbesit di benaknya adalah; semoga ia tidak terjepit nanti.

Mengingat badannya yang chibi-chibi-chibi (?) itu, hal seperti kejepit atau yang sebagainya memang gak mustahil.

Sesampainya di alun-alun kota, ternyata sudah lumayan banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana dengan berbagai kegiatan. Mulai dari membaca koran, duduk-duduk menikmati udara pagi yang segar, dan udah ada yang mojok malahan. Parah bener, dah...

Dan yang terakhir, tampak seorang cewek berambut cokelat dengan mata _shappire_ yang sedang menunggu seseorang—atau lebih. Mengenal orang itu, Yugi pun berteriak memanggil namanya.

"ANZU!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, cewek itu reflek menoleh. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan atau tak berbeda dan tak salah atau—(_Author_ dibekep)—adalah Mazaki Anzu.

"Oh, ohayou, Yugi!" sapanya. Yugi berjalan mendekat dan membalasnya, "Ohayou. Cepet banget lo datang. Masih jam setengah tujuh kurang, lho."

Anzu mengangkat bahu.

"Elo juga, kan? Btw, cuma sendiri?" tanyanya. Yugi mengangguk. "Iya. Terus, yang baru datang emang baru kita berdua, nih?"

"Yup," jawab Anzu singkat. Tak selang dua menit mereka terdiam, Anzu menyeletuk.

"Gimana, Yugi? Udah siap buat latihan nanti?" ucapnya yang membuat seringaian kecil muncul di wajah imut Yugi.

"Ntar yang lomba besok bukan gue, kok."

"Hah?"

**TRIIIINNG!**

Sosok Atem muncul dibalik sinar yang keluar dari Millenium Puzzle. Baik Anzu mau pun Yugi—yang satu lagi—yang baru nongol itu sama-sama bengong.

"Heh?" heran Atem. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengutuk-ngutuk jasad pinjaman yang telah mengeluarkannya ke dunia nyata itu.

'_**YUGIIIIIIIIII!'**_ jeritnya dalem ati sambil ngeremuk-remukin Millenium Puzzle. Kegiatan itu dilakukannya seolah Yugi yang lagi ada di dalam sana bakal remuk-remuk juga.

"Eh? Yu-Yugi-kun?" sebut Anzu dengan muka yang sedikit bersemu. Atem berhasil disadarkan dengan panggilan itu.

"Ehh-um, yah... Hai!" balasnya sedikit gugup. Seketika mukanya ikut merah saat melihat penampilan si cewek rambut cokelat itu. Yaitu jaket _pink_ dengan kerah sedikit terbuka yang menampakkan kaos santai ungunya, kemudian dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ pendek di atas lutut.

Satu kata yang melintas dalam pikirannya adalah; manis.

Melihat cowok di depannya yang malah bengong again, Anzu sukses makin heran.

"Yugi-kun... beneran ikut lomba ini?" tanyanya yang kembali menyadarkan Sang Pharaoh dari lamunannya. Digelengkannya kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Setelahnya, ia memulai lagi sikap tenangnya dan menjawab pelan.

"Ya, gitu, deh. Itu karena Yugi tak ingin mengecewakan Miho-chan, makanya gue bantu dia," ungkapnya. Raut wajah Anzu tampak sedikit muram mendengar pernyataan itu. Iri dengan Miho, mungkin.

"Siap nih ngelawan lautan manusia?" tantangnya. Atem tersenyum pasti.

"Gue akan ngadepin rintangan kayak apa pun! Gue pasti bisa!"

Wajah Anzu merona untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat senyuman itu, berlaku juga untuk cewek-cewek yang melintas di tempat itu. Bingung melihatnya, Atem pun bertanya.

"Anzu, muka lo merah. Sakit, ya?"

—sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi sang pujaan hati di depannya. Melihatnya, pupuslah harapan cewek-cewek tadi sambil bergumam, _'Yaah, udah punya pacar kiranya.'_

Darah makin naik ke kepala Anzu. Tangan hangat yang menyentuh dahinya... Juga wajah Atem yang khawatir itu... Tampak sangat..._cute_... (_Author_ tepar.)

Asing dengan keadaan begini, tangannya reflek menarik tangan Atem menjauh dari dahinya sambil menjerit. "Yu-Yugi-kun!"

"**AN—?"** pekik Atem tertahan. Kini adegan yang kita lihat adalah Anzu yang tengah menggenggam tangan Atem, dengan adegan tambahan tatap-menatap antara keduanya.

Bagai orang telmi, mereka malah bengong. Pikiran yang nongol bagi beberapa orang yang lewat yaitu;

'_Lama banget pegang-pegangannya, tuh.'_

'_Aaahh~ Enaknya masa muda...'_

'_Buset, dah. Pagi-pagi udah pacaran.'_

Itu sih pemikiran orang yang masih waras. Tapi kalo yang di bawah ini?

'_Kasian banget tuh cewek. Cantik-cantik dapetnya malah cebol. Mending ma gue.'_ Sama aja kayak orang yang lagi nyari peluang buat mati.

Gitu, deh. Sisanya cuma cuek beibeh.

Tak ada lima detik setelahnya, mendadak suara cempreng muncul memekakkan telinga kedua tokoh utama ini.

_Three_, _two_, _one_... ~~

"**OHAYOU ANZUUUUUU~! YUGI-KUUUUUUUUUUUNN~!"**

"**AAAWW! BERISIK, WOY!"** bentak mereka marah pada si peneriak itu, Nosaka Miho. Ia hanya cengengesan dengan _background_ Honda dan Ryo yang juga ikutan nangkring di belakangnya.

"Ehehe, iya, iya. Sori, deehh..." ucapnya yang kemudian dikagetkan oleh pemandangan di depannya itu.

"**EEEEHH?"** jeritnya—lagi. Atem dan Anzu nyaris budeg.

"**APA LAGI** **?** **!"** geram mereka yang udah berhasrat memplester mulut si rambut biru itu dengan ketebalan seratus _centimeter_. Miho masang tampang lebay.

"I-itu, lho..." Ia menunjuk ke arah tangan Atem dan Anzu yang belum terlepas sejak beberapa tahun silam (Bah?). Karena ikutan ngelirik, Honda dan Ryo pun jadi senyam-senyum gaje.

"Cie, cie... Ambil-ambil kesempitan dalam kesempatan ni, ye?" goda Honda. Tapi sedetik sebelahnya ia mendapat lemparan kulit pisang dari Miho yang berkata, _'Kebalik, ui!'_

Sejoli kita ini sontak melepaskan tangan mereka. **"SALAH PAHAM!"**

"Kok dari tadi kompakan mulu, niiihh?" Serangan susulan dari Ryo pun ikut dilancarkan. Bukannya makin malu, kali ini malah aura _horror_ yang keluar dari Atem.

"**Gue bilang ini salah paham, kan...?"**

Semuanya lantas merinding. Hawa pagi itu sukses jadi lebih dingin dua kali lipat. Ni orang ketuleran Hitsugaya Toushiro kali, ye?

"Eh... I-iya, iya... Gak usah segitu kalinya dong, Yugi-kun. Kan cuma bercanda..." pinta Ryo yang disambut dengan wajah cemberut _by_ Atem. Masih cemburu kayaknya, nih.

Seakan baru sadar kalau sosok yang bersama Anzu sedari tadi itu adalah Atem, Miho langsung bertanya.

"Nee, jadinya yang lari bareng Miho itu Yugi-kun yang satu lagi, ya?"

Atem menoleh dan mengangguk. "Yup, gue ngegantiin Yugi," responnya singkat. Miho tersenyum polos.

"Kalo gitu kita berjuang ya, Yugi-kun!" riangnya sambil menggandeng tangan Atem. Yang digandeng cuma _sweatdrop_, beda dengan kedua penonton kita yakni Anzu dan Honda yang matanya udah nyaris copot ngeliatnya.

Dengan kesal, Anzu meremas-remas ujung jaketnya.

'_Buh, kenapa gue gak sekelompok sama Yugi aja sih... Kalo gue tau yang keluar Yugi yang satu lagi, gue kan...'_ Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menenangkan pikirannya, kemudian masang tampang mesem ala jeruk.

Mendadak kejadian gaje terjadi.

"Awas, Miho-chaaann~! Ada nyamuuuuukk~!" Spontan Miho menjauh dari Atem saat mendengar himbauan (?) Honda itu. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan...

PLAAAAAKK!

"**AAAWW! LO KENAPA SIH, HONDA-KUN** **?** **!"** protes Atem begitu sebuah tangan dengan kecepatan F1 menampar tangannya pula sampai merah. Honda cuma masang tampang _innocent_. "Kan gue bilang ada nyamuk..."

Tapi... **PLUAAAAKK!**

"**WADAAAAWW! ANZU, LO NGAPAIN, HAH** **?** **?** **!"** jerit Honda histeris bin lebay saat tangan Anzu yang kali ini sudah berkecepatan setara dengan F2 (?) menyentuh pipinya dengan sangat amat biadab. Beda dengan yang ditampar yang tadi pun merupakan pelaku penampar, Anzu sama sekali nendang jauh-jauh wajah _innocent_-nya dan berkata, "...Ada cicak..."

"**MANA ADA!"** bentak si kepala lancip itu dengan kesal sambil ngusap-ngusapin mukanya yang baru digampar. Si penampar hanya membalasnya dengan siulan gaje, tapi matanya berkedip-kedip ke arah Atem. Yang diberi kode lantas tersenyum simpul dengan mulut yang bergumam, _thanks ya_.

"Udah, udah." Ryo menengahi.

"Jadi kita mulai aja latihannya, nih? Jam setengah tujuh udah lewat, ntar keburu ramai, tuh."

"Tunggu, kayaknya masih ada yang kurang, deh," sela Atem. Semuanya saling menoleh satu sama lain. Tak ada beberapa detik kemudian setelah menyadarinya, serempak mereka berteriak _shock_.

"**JOUNOUCHI/-KUN!"**

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

Kota Domino, 08:45 AM

JOU~NOU~CHIIIIIIIIII~~!

Di alun-alun Kota Domino, tampaklah seorang cowok malang dengan tampang compang-camping yang merana dengan badan lemes. Di wajahnya terlihat bagian-bagian yang telah dihiasi oleh warna kebiru-biruan. Beberapa helai rambut cokelat-kuningnya—yang udah lepas dari kepalanya—berterbangan ditiup angin di sekitarnya. Sebagai tambahan deskripsi, tak lupa pula disebutkan beberapa panci aluminium tengah menimpuki dirinya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan, cowok malang itu jelas Jounouchi Katsuya; yang baru dianiaya oleh teman-temannya. Bentuk penganiayaan itu yakni penjambakan, penghajaran (?), dan penimpukan.

Kayaknya hal itu wajar dilakukan teman-temannya. Soalnya korban penindasan kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa pegang janji. Terbukti dari rencana awal yang mengatakan dirinya harus datang jam setengah tujuh pagi, tapi dia nya malah datang jam sembilan kurang.

Walhasil, latihan lari gerombolan gaje ini harus diundur selama dua jam lebih, di mana orang-orang sudah mulai—atau mutlak—memadati kota itu.

"**BODOH BODOH BUODOOOOOHH!"** rutuk Anzu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Coba elo datang tepat waktu, jadi kita gak perlu lari sambil kejepit, kan? Kalo dihitung-hitung, kita bakal latihan dalam dua sampai tiga jam! Elo mau kejepit selama itu? Andai kita udah mulai lari dari tadi, kita cuma bakal kejepit di jam-jam terakhir!"

"UDAAAAHH! _**STOP**_**!**" tahan Jounouchi. Dia gak terima diceramahi dalam sepuluh menit setelah penyiksaan yang berlangsung selama limabelas menit.

"Daripada kalian protes mulu, mending kita mulai aja, kan? Sejak gue datang kalian udah buang waktu nyaris setengah jam, tauk!"

"DARIPADA ELO? **DUA JAM!**" pekik Anzu—_again_. Gak mau membuat masalah makin runyam, Atem ngebekep si nona egoistik itu.

"Udah, deh, Anzu. Jounouchi-kun bener juga. Mending kita mulai aja larinya," ucapnya sok arif. Jounouchi nyengir lebar mendengar pembelaan Atem itu.

Honda mendengus. "Oke, deh. Kita mulai aja latihannya. Tapi sebelumnya, _stop_-in dulu adegan mesra kalian itu," tuturnya sambil nunjuk Atem yang masih nutupin mulut Anzu dari belakang. Atem melepasnya dengan muka merah tapi tetap _no comment_.

"_Well_, jadi gimana nih larinya? Jalurnya kek gitu," tanya Jounouchi.

"Humm, gimana kalo lari relay? _Two versus two_?" usul Ryo. Miho langsung berbinar-binar.

"Waaah, Bakura-kun pintar! Miho setuju!" responnya. Jounouchi mesem. "Jalur, men, jalur."

Ryo mengangkat bahu. Kali ini Anzu yang memberi saran.

"Dari sini ke _Game Center_ aja. Dua orang nunggu di menara jam, dua orang lagi nunggu di stasiun. Kan pas, tuh, soalnya jalurnya lurus dan masing-masing jaraknya kira-kira 1,3 kilometer. Kalo rame, paling bisa ditempuh kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Kalo lancar mungkin bisa deh tujuh menit."

Honda melotot _shock_. **"LO GILA, APA? JAUH AMAT!"**

"Bagus, dong! Buat latihan cocoknya yang kayak gitu!" terima Atem. Honda lemes.

"Terus, nentuin lawannya gimana?" Selesai memberi saran, Anzu balik bertanya.

"Gak usah ditentuin, deh! Lawannya temen sekelompok kita aja!" sergah Jounouchi.

"**GAK MAU!** MASA KAMI NGELAWAN CEWEK?" tolak Ryo sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Atem.

"Tapi buat dipersempit, cewek kan musti lawan cewek juga, tuh. Jadi Anzu ngelawan Miho-chan aja!" jelas Sang Pharaoh. Honda mengerutkan alisnya. "Terus sisanya kita berempat gimana, dong? Nentuin lawannya gitu."

"Pake hompimpa a—"

"—sebisa mungkin gak pake hompimpa," imbuh Jounouchi memotong perkataan Miho.

Atem berusaha berpikir.

...Jiah... segitunya amat...

Tapi ya iyalah segitunya. Siapa sih anak remaja yang pengen hompimpa di tempat umum kayak begini? Iiuuh, kamseupay!

"Jadi...hompimpa?" tanya Miho yang masih antusias saat Atem tak kunjung berkata.

"Tunggu sebentar, pasti ada..." balasnya. Udah satu menit, tetep gak ada reaksi selanjutnya. Paksaan kembali muncul. "...hompimpa...?"

"Sabar, Miho..." sahut Jounouchi. Tapi satu menit ke depan, Atem masih tetep diem. Areal enam sekawan itu mendadak jadi sunyi bak kuburan. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara yang lagi-lagi berbunyi...

"Jadi, tetap hompimpa...?"

Keempat cowok itu nepok jidat. Anzu bersimpati dan menepuk punggung mereka sambil tersenyum nista—atas rasanya senangnya tak ikut dalam kegiatan memalukan itu.

"Yang sabar, ya?" ucapnya.

"Hhhh... Apa boleh buat..." Atem menghela napas berat, kemudian beraba-aba seperti tiga cowok lainnya. Mereka mengambil napas, lalu...

"**HOMPIMPA ALAIYUM GAMBRENG!"**

Beberapa cewek yang lewat terkikik ngeliatnya. Seorang anak kecil narik-narik baju ibunya sambil nanya , _'Ma, ngapain mereka?'_ yang dibalas dengan, _'Hush! Jangan dilihat!'_ oleh si ibu. Kakek-kakek yang lagi ngeliatnya cuma mikir, _'Anak-anak jaman sekarang emang pada kamseupay semua, ya.'_ Widih, kakek gaul, nih.

Atem, Jounouchi, Honda dan Ryo cuma pura-pura gak dengar. Tapi malu yang ditanggung mereka keliatan dari mukanya yang udah merah itu. Anzu nyaris ngakak sedangkan Miho hanya masang tampang _innocent_ kayak biasa, seakan hal itu wajar dan umum banget.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka melihat hasil yang tertera di tangan masing-masing. Hasilnya yaitu Jounouchi melawan Honda, dan yang satu lagi jelas adalah...

Jejeeeng~! Atem ngelawan Ryooo!

Api pertempuran keluar dari Atem. Perasaan cemburunya masih meluap. Jadi satu tekadnya kali ini adalah...

Gue gak boleh kalah sama dia! Apa lagi di depan Anzu!

Idih lebay, lu. (Dilempar beton.)

"Nah, hasil udah jelas, jadi... Cepat pergi sana! Tunggu kami!" titah Anzu yang mulai beraba-aba dengan _start_ jongkok, begitu juga dengan Miho. Karena mendapat hak khusus sebagai cewek, jadi mereka menempati _start_ pertama, dan gak perlu pergi jalan jauh-jauh ke menara jam atau stasiun. Jounouchi mendelik.

"Lo gila? Ke sana kan jauh! Tunggu bentar, kek!" protesnya karena tempatnya menunggu adalah di Stasiun Domino, aka tempat _start_ ketiga. Satu alias lagi, tempat _start_ yang paling jauh dari sini.

"Ya udah! Kalo gitu lari aja sana!" perintah Anzu galak. Jounouchi menggeram kesal. Tapi saat melihat ketiga cowok lainnya yang jalan dengan cuek, ia pun mengalah dan menuju ke stasiun bersama Honda dengan sedikit berlari.

Tak peduli dengan cowok-cowok yang belum nyampe ke habitat masing-masing, Anzu dan Miho mulai beraba-aba.

"Tiga, dua, satu... Yak!"

Mereka mulai berlari di lautan manusia itu. Tak ayal mereka menubruk seseorang kemudian berkata, _'Gomen!'_ dan kehilangan arah lintasan. Tapi hanya dalam beberapa detik mereka kembali menemukan jalan dan mulai berlari lagi.

Anzu yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini pun dapat berlari dengan sedikit gesit. Tapi berbeda dengan Miho, cewek berambut biru itu terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagai kerikil di tengah jalan, orang-orang yang lewat tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang tertubruk dan tengah mengaduh.

'_Aaaahh! Miho bisa kalaah!'_paniknya dalam hati. Tapi mengingat Anzu yang dapat berlari tanpa mengeluh, ia pun berusaha bangkit dan kembali berlari.

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

"Duuh, capek..." lirih Ryo yang telah sampai di Menara Jam Kota Domino. Keadaan di sana tak beda jauh dengan di alun-alun, tak luput dari ramainya orang-orang yang tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan 'berhemat' itu.

Atem yang berada di sebelahnya hanya fokus melihat ke belakang, apakah dua cewek yang sedang berlomba itu sudah mendekatinya. Tapi karena belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan mereka, jadi ia hanya menghela napas dan berusaha tak terhimpit oleh kerumunan orang yang lewat. Sebab faktanya, mereka berdua berdiri di tengah jalan.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ryo, kemudian membuang mukanya kembali. Karena tadi tidak ditentukan siapa anggota setim mereka, ia pun jadi penasaran. Kepada siapa Anzu akan memberikan kepercayaannya nanti? Dirinya atau si Bakura Ryo?

Tak lama setelah itu, sosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek muncul di antara penduduk Kota Domino itu. Atem dapat melihatnya. Desisan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. "Anzu..."

Ryo ikut melirik ke belakang dan dapat menangkap sosok Anzu yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Keduanya tetap fokus, sampai akhirnya cewek itu berteriak, membuat salah seorang di antara mereka membelalakkan matanya.

"Bakura-kuuun! _Paaass_!"

Plak! Tangan Anzu menepuk telapak milik si cowok berambut putih, sehingga membuat si empunya berlari meninggalkan Anzu dan perlahan menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Atem membatu di tempat. Harapannya, tekad konyolnya tadi, pupus sudah. Mending dia terjun bebas aja sekarang. Haaahh...

"Fiuuhh, capek juga ya ternyata." Anzu menyeka keringat di dahinya. Setelah itu, ia menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut. Ia menatap Atem yang melirik ke belakang dengan tatapan kosong itu sambil tersenyum.

"Elo kenapa, Yugi-kun? Belum lomba aja kok udah lesu gitu, sih?" tanyanya. Hal itu cuma dibalas dengan, _'Mmmm...'_ yang panjangnya luar dari biasa. Anzu _sweatdrop_ ngedengernya. Cowok di sebelahnya ini...kayak udah gak punya semangat hidup...

"Ah, lama juga si Miho. Apa dia terjebak macet, ya?" Cewek itu melepas tumpuan di kakinya dan berjinjit untuk mencari-cari sosok Miho. Tapi...emangnya lo kira kendaraan pake macet-macet segala apa?

Atem mulai menatap Anzu heran. Tampaknya cewek ini punya maksud dari kata-katanya.

"Biar gue cari dia."

Bener, kan!

Melihat Anzu yang mulai berjalan kembali ke arah alun-alun, Atem reflek menahan tangannya. "_STOP_!"

"Eeiit...!" Anzu yang tertahan begitu nyaris jatuh. Genggaman tangan Atem itu agak keras sampai terasa sakit. "Auh...sakit...!"

"Ups, sori!" Atem melepaskan genggamannya. "Tapi elo mau ngapain ke sana?"

"Kan gue bilang mau nyari Miho!" balas Anzu sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit itu. Atem menggeleng. "Jangan!"

"Heh?" Anzu memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Gue gak mau elo kejepit juga!" terang Atem blak-blakan. Cewek di depannya menganga segede ban mobil, tapi wajahnya merah. "Heeeeehhh ! ?"

Mengira kalau cewek itu menjerit karena merasa disindir, Atem secepat kilat menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tapi saking cepatnya, tangan itu jadi berkesan sedang menampar mulut sendiri. Walhasil ia mengerang kesakitan dalem ati. _AAAAAAAWWW!_

"Bukan bukan bukan!" Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke depan kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan pergelangan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kesimpulan; salah tingkah.

"Gue... cuma percaya sama Miho! Dia pasti bakal datang ke sini saat ini juga!" ucapnya lantang. Anzu tertegun. Orang yang tadinya udah kayak makhluk tak bernyawa tadi mendadak bersemangat seperti ini. Tapi ia tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Oke, gue tunggu di sini aja."

Atem membalas senyumannya dan kembali menatap ke depan. Sosok Ryo sudah tak kelihatan lagi, membuat semangatnya barusan nyaris lenyap lagi.

"Bakura... udah gak keliatan, ya..." ujarnya lesu. Walau pun ini hanya sekedar perlombaan dalam latihan, tapi tetap saja nalurinya berkata bahwa ia tak boleh kalah. Anzu menautkan alisnya.

"Kok jadi lemes lagi, sih?" Ia menghela napas. Atem masih bertampang pasrah, membuat Anzu merengutkan bibirnya.

"Dengar, Yugi-kun. Tadi gue titipkan kemenangan gue ke Bakura-kun, justru karena percaya sama elo!"

Giliran Atem yang kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan si cewek Mazaki, tapi ia tak ingin berkomentar dahulu.

Anzu kembali melanjutnya perkataannya, dengan suara lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

"Yugi-kun, gue lakuin itu karena gue yakin. Seterdesak apa pun elo, pasti semuanya dapat elo taklukan! Gue percaya, elo pasti menang! Sama kayak rasa percaya elo sama Miho!"

Atem terpaku menatap Anzu. Kaget cewek itu dapat mengatakan semuanya tanpa keraguan. Saat _crimson_-nya menatap _shappire_ itu, ia dapat menangkap kalau tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

Melihat Pharaoh yang masih terus-terusan bengong itu, ia pun melanjutkan beberapa lagi di ujung kalimatnya.

"Dan Yugi-kun, gue juga percaya... kalo elo yang bakal menangin lomba Hari Jadi Kota Domino ini! Sesuai kata elo, kalahin semua rintangan yang ada!"

Atem tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan cewek itu. Anzu ikut tersenyum puas. "Tapi, aku juga gak mau kalah, lho..."

Tak ada beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba suara cempreng seperti tadi kembali terdengar, perlahan makin dekat dan makin jelas.

"**YUGI-KUUUUUUNNN~! MAAF MIHO TELAAAATT~!"** panggil suara yang ternyata Miho itu. Atem mulai beraba-aba sambil membelakangi Anzu. Mulutnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu dengan volume kecil, tapi dapat ditangkap oleh si rambut cokelat itu.

"..._Thanks_, Anzu..."

Suara derap kaki itu makin dekat, dan satu teriakan lagi membahana di telinganya. "Yugi-kun, _**PAAAASSS**_**!**"

Plak! Kedua telapak tangan itu saling bertemu, membuat salah satu dari si pemilik tangan pergi berlari meninggalkan si pemilik tangan yang satunya.

Secara perlahan, bayangan Atem pun mulai lenyap dari pandangan Miho dan Anzu. Cewek berambut biru itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Anzu di saat ia baru sampai di menara jam ini; menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut. Dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan, Miho melirik Anzu dengan tampang penasaran.

"Nee, tadi Anzu ngomongin apa sih sama Yugi-kun? Kok mukanya merah?" selidiknya saat melihat warna merah menghiasi kedua pipi Anzu.

"Sama Yugi? Kagak ada! Gue gak ada ngomong apa-apa sama dia!" elaknya.

"Beneraaann?" goda Miho. Anzu jadi makin salting. "Miho!"

Melihat itu, Miho jadi makin menggoda Anzu. Kesal dengan itu, Anzu pun cuek dan melirik ke arah menara jam. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Berarti sejak peristiwa 'Penyiksaan dan Penceramahan Terhadap Jounouchi Katsuya' tadi, sudah sekitar duapuluh menit berlalu.

_Well_, kira-kira... Gimana ya nasib cowok-cowok kita ini? Apakah bakal terjadi hal-hal buruk seperti yang kita perkirakan di _chapter_ 1? Mohon tunggu jawabnnya di _chapter _tigaa~!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ai-chan:** "..." (Diem)

**All:** "..." (Ikutan diem)

**Ai-chan:** "..."

**All:** "..."

**Ai-chan:** "..."

**All:** **"... GAJE** **!** **!** **!"**

**Ai-chan:** (Nutup telinga) "Iya, iya! Gue akuin makin gaje! Humornya garing! _Romance_ abal! Kependekan! Apdetnya lamaaa!" (Ngambek)

**Yukihana:** "Elo juga gak nepatin janji mau ngemulai adegan perlombaannya mule dari ch ini..."

**Ai-chan:** "Ternyata emang kagak bisa! Mungkin baru bisa muncul di ch 4, soalnya ch depan masih ttg latihan! Gomeen!"

**Y. Yugi+Anzu:** (_Blush_) **"GAK MUTU BGT ROMANCE KAMIII!"**

**Ai-chan:** "Iye iyeeee! Bacooott! Gue emang gak ahli yg beginiaaann!"

**Yukihana:** "An-chan kayaknya gak konsisten bgt, yah. Pengen manggil Aacchan pake '-kun' atau kagak, sih?"

**Anzu:** **"SUKA2 GUE DONK!"**

**Hitsu:** **"WOI **_**THOR**_**! NGAPAIN LO PAKE BAWA2 NAMA GUE SEGALA, HAH!"**

**Ai-chan:** "O iya! Hitsu-chan punya Tite Kubo!" (_Innocent_)

**Hitsu:** **"JANGAN ACUHIN GUEEEEE~!"**

**Yugi:** "Udah, udah! Mending kita bales-bales aja ripiu-nya! _First_ dari **Riyuu Kashima**! Lucu, yah? Makasih. Iye, ni udah apdet."

**Rukia:** "_Next from_ **junnlechs**! Kaiba-kun? Fufufu, dia kan lg di _America_. Tapi tergantung _author_ sih. Katanya dari awal niatnya dia—**UUUMMPHH!**" (Dibekep Ai-chan)

**Ai-chan:** "Diem! Ntar gak seru lagi! Btw Jun-san, kagak ada OC, kok! Nih baca!" (Nimpuk **junnlechs** pake YGO vol awal2) "Yugi cemburu? Hmm, liat dulu, deh! Thx 4 ripiu!"

**Jou:** "Terus dari **Seiyana Atsuya**! Adeknya benci Anzu? Kalo gitu disarankan untuk tidak dikasih baca buat si adik! _Aaand_, makasih _review_-nya!"

**Miho:** "Selanjutnya _by_ **The Aizawa Twins**! Sama, yah? Hihi, pdhl Ai-chan cuma sembarang ngarang, tuh! Waduh, gak bisa tuh kayaknya! Tapi nanti bakal ditampilin deh adegan Anzu sama Yugi-kun nya! Eh? Berubah jalur?" (Polos)

**Ai-chan:** **"NGGAAAAKK! GAK BAKAL ADAAAA!"** (Nyilain tangan dg muka _horror_)

**Yukihana:** (_Sweatdrop_) "_Thanks review_-nya Oxxy-san! _Last_ dari **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**! O, iya. Si _author_ minta maaf gak ngebales SMS lo, dek. Dia lg bokek dan males! Baca _fic_-nya? Ntar diusahain, deh klo sempet! Makasih udah _review_!"

**Ai-chan:** "Makasih buat _readers_ yang udah ngebaca karya2 gue selama ini! Dan maaf kalo gue ada salah, juga selalu telat apdet dan gak ada ngelanjutin _fic_2 gue yg lain! Kami tutupi dengan kalimat..."

**All:** **"MOHON TUNGGU CH DEPAN, YAAA!"** (Lambai-lambai)

Silakan untuk mengirimkan _review_ kalian pada kolom di bawah ini! Buat yg _anonymous_, mohon tulis namanya klo berkenan, ya! kirimlah dengan semangat bulan puasa! Moga-moga puasa kita _full_, yaah! Amiiinnn...!


	3. Training Part II

**Ai-chan:** "Waaaaii~~" (Nari2 gaje sambil muter2)

**All:** (_Sweatdrop_) "Kenapa lagi dia?"

**Yukihana:** "Palingan lagi kesenengan gara2 udah masuk bulan puasa, tuh."

**All: "UDAH LEWAT KALEEEEE! LEBARAN AJA UDAH** **!** **!** **!"**

**Hitsu:** "Ngomong2 ttg puasa, _fic_ elo yg dulu ntuh gimana tuh?"

**Ai-chan:** "Gue udah buat, kok. Udah lama banget malah. Tapi gara2 dulu _hardisk_ Ao-chan rusak, walhasil kehapus semua dan gue gak inget jalan ceritanya lagi. Jadi gue males ngelanjutinnya..."

**Rukia:** "DASAR _AUTHOR_ GAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB!"

**Ai-chan:** **"GUE JUGA UDAH BERUSAHA TAU!"** (Ngamuk)

**Y. Yugi:** "Udah, udah! Mending cepet buka aja!"

**Ai-chan:** "Buka puasa?" (Ngiler, pdhl udah lewat)

**Jou:** "YA BUKANLAH GOBLOK! TAPI BUKA _FIC_-NYA!"

**Anzu:** "Bener, tuh. Jadi..."

**All:** "_ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW_!"

* * *

Atem berlari di antara padatnya warga Kota Domino itu. Pemikirannya mengatakan kalau Ryo sudah sangat, sangat jauh di depannya. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menyerah. Kesempatan buat menang masih ada, kan?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat melewati pesimpangan ini. Rasanya ada jalan yang lebih dekat menuju Stasiun Domino. Daripada lurus, jalan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh toko-toko yang ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai pelosok kota ini, dan jaraknya juga cukup jauh untuk ke stasiun.

Akhirnya ia mengingat jalan efektif itu, kalau tidak salah tempatnya...

Gang kecil di arah kanannya! Walau pun dilintasi oleh beberapa orang, gang itu cukup sepi sehingga tidak perlu berdesakan sepertinya saat ini. Dan yang pentingnya, itu jalan motong ke Stasiun Domino! Gegegek, _he is a lucky boy_.

Semua itu didapatnya saat nge-_date_ bareng Anzu tempo hari. Saat ingin pulang ke rumah Yugi—dari stasiun tentunya, ia iseng melewati gang kecil tersebut, yang ternyata lebih dekat ketimbang melewati jalan besar ini. Ternyata, _date_ hari itu ada hikmahnya juga.

_Tu-tunggu, nge-date? Wuoy! Hilangin pikiran itu dari kepala elo! Semalem itu lo cuma ketemuan dengan Anzu, dan itu pun dipaksain sama diri lo yang satu lagi! Fokus woi, __**FOKUS!**__ Ini lagi latihan! Janga mikir yang aneh-aneh!_ batin Atem pada dirinya sendiri sambil ngegeleng-gelengin kepalanya ala orang yang lagi nge-_disco_.

Hey, hey! Ini bukannya curang, ya, Men?

_Nggak! Nggak! Ini namanya cerdik! Ala si Kancil kek gitu! Lagian ini kan kehendaknya si author, jadi suka-suka gue, dong!_ batin Atem untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam menit ini.

Tak ingin buang waktu, ia segera berlari menuju gang itu, mewujudkan kepercayaan yang Anzu titipkan padanya.

_Wait for me, Bakura!_

-Sementara itu si Bakura Ryo yang lagi disebut-sebut...-

"Waduh, Stasiun Domino ke arah mana, ya?" gumamnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Yaaah, masa' sih si pemilik Millenium Ring yang bisa ngelacak Millenium Item dan arah itu yang malahan buta arah? Ckckck... _Readers_, marilah kita bergeleng bersama. (Muter lagu Project Pop.)

* * *

**Genre :: Friendship/Romance/Humor  
Rated :: T  
Timeline :: Setelah YGO R dah pokoknya (Masa tenang setelah **_**Battle City**_**)  
Warning :: Gila, gaje, OOC, garing, bahasa acak adul, dll. Idenya sedikit terinspirasi sama Sparling Gingachou. Terus, kali ini 'Yami Yugi' q tulis dg nama 'Atem' supaya bisa dibedain dg Yugi yg asli. Tapi, krn Yugi dkk belum tahu nama itu (Liat **_**timeline**_**), mereka ttp manggil dia dg 'Yugi' dan 'diriku yg satu lg'. Semoga bisa ngebedainnya, ya!  
Pairing (**_**This chapter**_**) :: Maybe YamiYugixAnzu?  
Disclaimer :: YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi dan SG punya Yūki Fujimoto XDD *takut disantet krn ngaku2***

**Summary :: Hari ini adalah Hari Jadi Kota Domino! SMU Domino pun mengadakan berbagai lomba untuk tiap kelas. Apakah lomba wajib yang ditetapkan untuk murid-murid kelas dua? Dan siapa sajakah perwakilan dari kelas Yugi dkk? Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan lomba yang dipenuhi dengan kekocakan dan romantisme ini?**

**{**_**Special For**_**Riyuu Kashima}**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training... (Part II)**

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

"Pheeww, Yugi ma Bakura lama bener, sih," keluh Jounouchi sembari duduk-duduk di depan Stasiun Domino. Honda yang ada didekatnya menanggapi sambil cemberut.

"Jangan ngomong kayak gitu! Kita kan baru nyampe beberapa menit yang lalu, nyantai dulu, kek!" gerutunya. Jounouchi mendengus. "Iye, iyeee!"

"Eh, eh. Ntar kita beneran tanding, nih?" Honda melirik Jounouchi yang memberikan pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Yaiyalah! Nape? Lo takut kalah?" tantangnya. Sontak Jounouchi terbakar.

"Enak aja! Ntar gue yang menang baru tau lo!" balasnya sangar.

"Jiah! Mustahil, dah! Kalo lo kalah, lo mau ngasih gue berapa?"

"Goceng! Kalo elo yang kalah, elo yang bayar!"

"OKE! _Deal_?!"

"_**DEAL**_**!"**

Akhirnya mereka diem setelah taruhan konyol bin gila itu. Ya iyalah gila. Masa' taruhan cuma goceng? Kere banget, sih?

Satu menit setelahnya, Jounouchi bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Honda jadi keheranan.

"Lo mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Si pemilik mata hazel itu menoleh.

"Gue mau beli minum bentar, capek gara-gara lari tadi. Lagian elo bilang masih lama, kan?" tanggapnya sambil terus berjalan menuju toko makanan terdekat. Honda hanya angkat bahu melihatnya. Tapi setelahnya ia menangkap kedua sosok yang familiar baginya.

Makin dekat...juga makin jelas...

Gaje tapi pasti (?), kedua bayangan itu kelihatan seperti Atem dan Ryo.

Seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Supaya Jounouchi kagak tau, dia pun berniat untuk tidak memberitahukannya tentang keberadaan dua pendatang itu.

Walhasil, dia bisa menang!

_YUHUUUU! MONEY, I'M COMIIIING~!_

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"**ADA BAU YUGI!"** jerit Jounouchi tiba-tiba dan balik lagi ke arah Honda dengan kecepatan cahaya. Yang didatengin sukses kecewa amat sangat. Naluri anjing liarnya emang nggak ilang-ilang ni anak.

"Honda, lo kok kagak bilang-bilang, sih? Jangan-jangan mau curang, yaaa?" tuduhnya. Honda buang muka. "Jiah! Kagak gue kasih tau pun elo bisa ngelacak baunya ala anjing, kan? Elo mulai kayak gini sejak kapan, sih? Sejak ngalahin Mai?"

"Mana gue tau!" gertak Jounouchi gak terima dirinya dikatain layaknya anjing. Tapi ia mulai beraba-aba saat melihat Atem mulai mendekatinya.

Sementara itu, Atem sedikit bingung melihat Ryo yang berlari sejajar dengannya. Kalau sudah selama itu dirinya bersama Anzu, harusnya cowok populer itu sudah harus ada di depannya, kan? Walau pun lewat jalan pintas, kayaknya gak logis, deh...

Tapi daripada nanya ke orangnya langsung, mendingan Atem berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengalahkan si rambut putih di dekatnya ini. Mereka makin dekat dengan _partner_ mereka, dengan Atem yang menuju ke arah Jounouchi, dan Ryo yang menuju ke arah Honda.

_And finally_...

Plak plak! Tangan keduanya berhasil menyentuh _partner_ masing-masing. Tapi dari suaranya, jelas menentukan kalau pertandingan kedua cowok ini tidak berakhir seri.

Lalu siapakah yang berhasil menepuk telapak tangan _partner_-nya duluan?

Jeng jeng jeng... Tet tet tet tet... Jeng jeeeng—(Dilempar lemari karena kelamaan.)

Yaak, orang itu jelaasss...

Ateeemm! Yeeeyy!

Mengetahui kebenaran itu, Atem tersenyum kecil di sela-sela deru napasnya.

_Anzu, gue MENANG!_

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"**OUWOOOOOOO!"**

Kedua cowok gila tengah berlari melintasi ramainya jalan Kota Domino dengan bringasnya. Saking cepatnya mereka berlari, tampak pula kepulan asap menghiasi lintasan yang telah dilalui duo makhluk itu. Baru melihatnya saja, lautan manusia itu lantas terbelah dua memberikan jalan untuk mereka; karena tak mau mendapat resiko berupa patah tulang dan sebagainya.

Duo hewan buas itu, _so_ pasti Jounouchi dan Honda.

Hanya dalam waktu empat menit, mereka berhasil melewati tiga per empat jalan dari stasiun menuju _Game Center_.

Benar-benar...gila...

"**GUE YANG BAKAL MENANG!"** pekik Jounouchi tiba-tiba.

"**GUE KALEEEE!"** sergah Honda.

"**YA GUE LAH!"**

"**IYA, LOE YANG KALAH! BAYAR SEKARANG!"**

"**OGAH! ELO AJA!"**

"**AAAARRRGGGHHH!"**

Mereka terus berlari ala orgil. Hingga tak terasa gedung _Game Center_ hanya tinggal dua meter lagi. Dan akhirnya...

**BRAAAAAKK!** Keduanya berhasil menyentuh bangunan itu sampai nyaris roboh—karena saking kuatnya tenaga mereka. Tapi setelah diprediksi, hasilnya adalah...

"**SERI** **?** **!"** jerit mereka gak nerima.

"Gue **GAK SUDI** **!** **!** **!** Kalo kayak gini mana bisa dapet uangnyaaa!" protes Jounouchi. Matre' bener ni orang...

"Kalo gitu, kita **TANDING ULANG!**" tereak Honda.

"**WOKEY! SIAPA TAKUT!"**

Walhasil, mereka kembali berlari menuju Stasiun Domino layaknya orang _stress_. Kayaknya, dua orang ini gak punya rasa capek kalo lagi pada masa matre', ya...

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

"Fiuuh..." Atem menghela napas panjang. Lari sepanjang satu kilometer lebih tadi tentu membuatnya lelah. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini, fenomena cewek-cewek yang terpesona padanya kembali terulang.

Ryo yang ada di dekatnya tampak sedang mencari tempat yang paling enak untuk diduduki dengan syarat; teduh, nyaman, adem, dan gak ramai alias gak nyesekin. Sementara itu, Atem berniat pergi ke warung terdekat untuk membeli minuman. Tapi, kegiatannya itu terhenti seketika saat munculnya pemandangan kepulan asap yang lumayan mencolok yang sukses mencuri perhatian semua orang di sekitar sana termasuk dirinya dan Ryo.

Siluet dua makhluk—orang kayaknya—itu terlihat semakin jelas. Makin jelas, makin jelaass, dan akhirnya Atem dan Ryo dibuat melotot olehnya. Salah satu di antara siluet itu berteriak heboh.

"**YUGIIIIIIIIII~~** **!** **!** **!"**

**...** **!** **! Suara ini...!**

"**J-JOUNOUCHI-KUN DAN HONDA-KUN** **?** **?** **!** **!"** pekik Atem dan Ryo _shock_.

"YUGIII! CEPET SIAP-SIAP BALIK LAGI KE MENARA JAM SAMA BAKURA! NTAR SURUH JUGA KE ANZU MA MIHO-CHAN BUAT LARI KE ALUN-ALUN, TERUS BALIK LAGI! **KITA LAKUIN SAMPAI BERULANG-ULAAAANG!**" jerit Honda dari kejauhan. Atem mendelik gak nerima. "Apa?!"

"**UDAAAAAHH! CEPET AJAAAAAA!"** perintah Jounouchi dengan tampang _monster_ pengen makan orang. Atem dan Ryo kontan terkesiap ngeri dan segera berancang-ancang pergi.

"I-**IYA IYAAAAAA!**"

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

"AAAPPAAAA?" jerit Anzu dan Miho. Ryo yang dari jauh kembali berteriak.

"IYAA! KITA LAKUIN SAMPAI BERKALI-KALIII!"

"**EEEEHH?"** Kedua cewek itu masang tampang _horror_ saking _shock_-nya.

Walhasil, enam sekawan itu mau tak mau—kecuali yang dua orang—mengeliling nyaris seluruh tempat di Kota Domino itu. Sehingga pada sekitar pukul satu siang, mereka berakhir di taman kota dengan keadaan teler.

"JIAAAHH, CAPEK BANGET! SIALAN LO BERDUA!" umpat Atem sambil nuding-nuding batang idung Jounouchi dan Honda itu. Mendengarnya, Jounouchi cuma meletin lidah.

"Lagian ngapain loe mau, Dodol!" gertaknya.

"Habis muka kalian nyeremin tadi!" ungkap Ryo. Jujur banget.

"Udaaaahh! Bisiiing!" Anzu menyetop. "Lagian kita kan lagi capek-capeknya, nih! Jangan ribut, dong! Buang-buang energi aja! Diem aja kalian! Istirahat dulu, kek!"

"Bener kata Anzu." Miho ikut bersuara. "Kita istirahat aja dulu."

"Setuju sama Miho-chan~!" terima Honda dengan muka _horny_. Anzu ngeri ngeliatnya.

"Tapi, kalau kalian laper, kita makan dulu, yuk," ajaknya.

"Kagak usah, gak laper," tolak yang lainnya. Itu dusta! **ITU DUSTA!** Bilang aja lagi pada bokek!

"Oh. Yaudah kalo gitu." Anzu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi taman, beristirahat bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

*****HJKD!*****

"Udah, udah! Bangun lo semuaaa! Istirahat udah selesai! Kita latihan lagi!" teriak Anzu sambil mengguncang-guncang Atem dan yang lainnya yang masih pada 'pingsan' di kursi taman. Mereka perlahan-lahan bangun sembari ngucek-ngucek dan ngerjap-ngerjapin mata mereka. Tapi bau sedap menghampiri indra penciuman para cowok, bau yang tak asing. Tau darimana asalnya, mereka berteriak marah.

"**CURANG! MAKAN GAK BAGI-BAGI!"** Suara cowok-cowok itu sukses ngebuat Miho yang matanya masih fifti-fifti (?) itu terlonjak kaget.

Anzu melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas saat melihat para cowok yang menunjuk ke arah makanan kesukaannya, ramen, yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Tadi katanya kagak lapar!" Ia berkacak pinggang. "Lagian ini kan gue beli pake uang sendiri! Buuuu!"

"Lapar! Lapar! GUE **LAPAR!**" sanggah para cowok dengan tampang 'gak nguatin'.

Awalnya Anzu jijay disuguhi pemandangan kayak gitu. Tapi pas ngeliat Atem yang ikut-ikutan masang tampang ntuh, ia memberikan sisa ramennya pada cowok itu sambil membuang muka merahnya.

"Iya, iya... Nih. Buat elo aja ya, gue gak sudi kasih mereka."

Dengan bahagia, Atem merebut ramen itu dari tangan Anzu sambil berkata, _'Trims banget!'_ Hal itu langsung membuat pupusnya harapan cowok-cowok lapar selain dirinya. Anzu menghela napas. "Tapi jangan makan dari garpunya langsung, ya. Dari pinggirannya aja."

"Heh?" Atem melirik ke arah Anzu dengan garpu yang udah masuk ke dalam mulut. Yang dilirikin _shock_ luar biasa. Sisanya cuma bengong.

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Atem yang risih ngeliat tampang blo'on dari teman-temannya itu.

"Garpu itu kan...bekasnya Anzu...?" ucap Jounouchi.

"..._So_?" Atem terus ngemut-ngemutin garpu berbalutkan mie itu dengan cueknya. Anzu makin _shock_ dengan tambahan muka merah. Honda meneruskan perkataan Jounouchi—yang masih belum dapat dimengerti itu.

"Yugi, itu kan artinya... elo dan Anzu berciuman secara tak langsung...?"

Hening.

Giliran Atem yang bengong dengan tampang goblok. Ia ngeliat muka temannya satu persatu, terus ngelirik mie ramen di tangannya, dan terakhir gantian menatap Anzu. Muka keduanya langsung merah bak cabe.

"A-ano, Anzu... Sori, gue..." Pharaoh itu lantas salting. Maklum, gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa!

"Udah, gak apa-apa. K-kan udah terlanjur, jadi sambung aja kalo masih ada..." timpal Anzu dengan nada sok acuh, padahal di dalamnya kayak lagi ada kebakaran dahsyat. Kesimpulannya sih, dia panik setengah mampus.

"Kebetulan, semuanya udah abis gue makan," ungkap Atem sambil membalikkan _cup_ ramen itu dari atas ke bawah.

Kembali hening.

Tapi bagai baru disuguhi lawakan, semuanya reflek pada ngakak. Suasana canggung tadi cair seketika.

"A-apaan, sih?! Gue salah apa?" Muka Atem makin merah karena malu—dalam artian yang berbeda dengan tadi. Jounouchi menjawab masih dengan diiringi oleh tawa.

"E-elo itu, ya—buhh—Masa suasana lagi tegang gitu malah langsung blak-blakan, sih? Siapa yang gak ngakak, apalagi elo masang tampak polos pula! **BWAHAHAHA!**" Oi, oi, di sini kagak ada Don Kanonji, Jou...

"HIIIHH! U-urusai!" bentak Atem kesal. Lah lah. Tadi yang minta ngomong siapa, atuh? -_-"

"Tapi gak apa-apa, kan?!" selorohnya tiba-tiba. Semuanya sontak terdiam dan menatapnya heran.

"Lagian kan yang nyium itu gue, bukan Anzu! Jadi kagak masalah buat Anzu!"

Siiiinng...

Hening untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini nyaris sepuluh menit. Kemudian, terdengar bunyi 'bruk'. Setelah limabelas detik, barulah mereka sadari kalo Anzu udah tepar di tempat.

Dengan _mute sound_ dan efek _slow motion_, dapat kita lihat dua cowok yang menghajar Atem dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan _**'D-A-S-A-R P-U-O-L-O-O-O-O-O-S-S-S**__**!**__**!**__**!'**_ dan _background_ berupa Anzu yang ditenangkan oleh dua orang pula.

"**AAARRGGH! CUKUP!"** Secepat kilat Anzu bangun dan membuat efek _mute sound_ dan _slow motion_ itu mati seketika. Miho dan Ryo yang ada di dekatnya terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Jounouchi dan Honda yang lagi nyiksa Atem langsung berhenti.

Berarti ini saatnya _author_ berkata, kembali ke cerita.

"Lupakan semua kejadian tadi!" perintah Anzu sangar. Perasaan malunya terlihat dari mukanya yang masih merah.

"Kita fokus lagi ke latihan buat lomba besok! Gak boleh main-main lagi!" tegasnya. Ntah kenapa lima makhluk selain dirinya itu reflek berbaris rapi bak dikomando pemimpin upacara.

"Karena tadi kita udah pemanasan—"

"Pemanasan mbahmu!" potong Honda.

"Apaan, sih! Jangan protes! _Feel_-nya jadi ilang, tau!" geram Anzu seraya nuding Honda.

"Lagian tadi elo berdua yang nyuruh kita-kita lari sampai setengah mati! Makanya jadwalnya jadi melenceng! Harusnya latihan yang cuma dua—tiga jam bisa jadi berjam-jam kayak gini! Hiiiihh!" Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk cuma bisa bungkam.

"Oke, deh! Gue ralat. Setelah latihan pembukaan tadi, kini kita masuk ke tahap utama."

Mendadak Anzu mengeluarkan beberapa utas tali dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Karena suasana yang lumayan tegang, di mata mereka Anzu pun jadi tampak mengeluarkan aura hitam saat memegang utasan tali itu. Layaknya bocah-bocah yang mau diculik, kontan mereka saling berpelukan dengan muka _horror_.

"**HIIIIIIYY!"**

Arah pelukannya adalah; Atem ke Jounouchi, terus Jounouchi-nya ke Honda, terus ke Miho, dan acara berpelukan itu berakhir di Ryo. Sebenernya Ryo juga pengen ngelampiasin takutnya dengan meluk ke arah Atem pula, supaya jadi kayak lingkaran gitu. Tapi karena ngeliat tampang angkernya Atem yang seolah-olah bilang _**'Pegang-gue-terus-gue-cincang-loe**__**!**__**!'**_, ujung-ujungnya malah gak jadi dan dia hanya bisa meluk kakinya sendiri. Kasian bener.

Tapi gak apa-apa lah. Toh adegan ini masih bisa diberi nama, yaitu 'Pelukan Setengah Lingkaran yang Tak Sempurna.' (? Bahkan _author_ pun gak ngerti...)

"Lah, kalian kenapa, sih?" heran Anzu saat ngeliat kejadian gaje di depannya itu.

"A-Anzu... K-ka, kalo jengkel gara-gara waktu latihannya j-ja-jadi melenceng kayak gini...jangan lampiasin ke kita-kita d-dengan cara kayak gitu, dong... Sori deh gue datangnya telat tadi...!" ucap Jounouchi terbata-bata dengan tampang mewek. Anzu bengong. "Hah?"

"Iya, Anzu... S-sori kalo tadi gue ma Jo-Jounouchi tadi ngebuat waktu elo terbuang..." imbuh Honda. Yang dibujuk makin bingung. "Heeeeee ? ? ?"

"Tapi Anzu, buat dipersempit, lampiasin kemarahan elo cukup ke mereka berdua aja, gak usah di bawa ke kita-kita nih.." tawar Atem sambil nunjuk ke arah Honda dan Jounouchi yang disambut dengan jeritan, _**'YUGIIIIII! JAAHHAAAAAAAAATT**__**!**__**!**__**!'**_ dari keduanya.

Anzu mengacak-ngacak rambut saking bingungnya. "Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Sebenernya kalian ini ngomongin apaan, sih?!"

Gantian yang lainnya yang bengong.

"Lah? Terus, itu buat apaan?" tanya Ryo sekalian nunjuk si tali yang menjadi sumber kesalahpahaman. Anzu melirik tali di tangannya itu.

"Eh—Oooh, ini? Ini kan buat latihan sekarang! Kita lari pake ini!"

"Eeehh?" sorak Atem dan yang lainnya. Tapi di lain sisi, mereka lega karena kesalahpahaman itu berakhir. Makanya! Jangan terlalu cepat ngambil kesimpulan!

"Buat latihan? Maksudnya?" tanya Miho yang ikut mengakhiri sesi pelukan massal itu.

"Ini kan lomba lari berpasangan dengan tiga kaki. Tapi di mana-mana kalau lari berpasangan itu kan empat kaki. Jadi buat dihitung tiga kaki, salah satu kaki kita diikat ke pasangan kita! Gitu, deh!" jelas Anzu bangga. Jounouchi masang tampang bego.

"Jadi itu bukan salah tulis?"

"Ya kagaklah! Lagian kalo emang salah, buat apa nulis 'empat kaki' di daftarnya? Orang-orang juga udah pada tau!" balas Anzu kesal. Semuanya mangut-mangut.

"Hebat bener lu bisa ngambil kesimpulan gitu," puji Atem. Anzu tersipu malu.

"Tapi kalian emang yakin kalau larinya pake kaki diikat segala?" Ryo masih ragu. Honda angkat bahu. "Kayaknya gak masalah. Lebih baik kita siap-siap, kan?"

"Benar. Jadi kita mulai, nih?" Anzu menatap teman-temannya yang mengangguk setuju. Masing-masing mereka mendapatkan satu utas tali.

"Yosh! Ayo diikat!" ucap Jounouchi yang mulai mengikat kaki kirinya dengan kaki kanan Honda. Hal itu diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka semua berdiri dengan keadaan kaki yang terikat.

"Terus, jalurnya?" tanya Atem pada Anzu. Tapi mendadak raut tak senang tergambar di wajahnya saat melihat Ryo yang lagi ngelirik-lirik kakinya dan Anzu yang udah diikat itu sambil ngiler-ngiler. Nggak nggak nggak, Ryo bukan cowok kayak gitu. Mukanya biasa-biasa aja, kok. Itu kan cuma bayangan Atem gara-gara dia ngiri.

Anzu meliriknya. Tak beda jauh dengan Atem, dia justru balik cemburu saat ngelihat Miho yang keberadaannya sudah sangat dekat dengan si Yami Yugi karena faktor kaki mereka yang terikat. Berusaha bersikap normal, ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan cowok di depannya ini.

"Kita lari keliling kota aja. Masalah jalur, tinggal ikutin siapa yang ada di posisi paling depan. Setuju, gak?" Semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"Oke, kita bersiap dulu! Arah lari kita sekarang ini...ke sana!" Jounouchi bertitah seraya menunjuk ke arah barat kota. Mereka mulai beraba-aba.

"Tiga, dua, satu... YAK!"

Keenam remaja itu mulai berlari di tengah kepadatan kota. Karena belum terbiasa dengan keadaan kaki terikat seperti itu, hanya dalam hitungan detik, keenamnya jatuh dalam waktu bersamaan. GUBRAK!

_Mereka ngapain, sih? Gak waras kali, ya?_ Kira-kira kalimat sejenis itu lah yang terbesit dalam benak dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki.

Para peserta lomba HUT Domino ini malu bukan main saat mendengar cekikikan dari beberapa orang yang melintas. Anzu merengut dan menatap Ryo.

"Jangan peduliin mereka, Bakura-kun! Ayo kita lari terus!" ucapnya. Ryo membalas ucapan itu.

"Baik. Kalau begitu Anzu-san, kau mulai dari kaki kanan, dan aku mulai dari kaki kiri. Kita lakukan dengan ritme yang sama. Kau siap?" Anzu mengangguk.

"Mulai dari hitungan ketiga, ya. Satu, dua, TIGA!"

Pasangan ini mulai berlari menjauh dari dua pasangan lainnya. Jounouchi melotot.

"Honda, gawat! Kita keduluan!"

"Ayo kita kejar!" ajak Honda.

"Oke! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Mereka mulai berlari. Tapi saat Jounouchi memulai komat-kamitnya...

"Kanan, kiri! Kanan, kiri! Kanan, kiri! **KANAN, KIRI** **!** **!**"

GUBRAK! Keduanya berakhir dengan jatuh yang posisinya sangat tidak elit.

"**AAWW!** Honda! Lo kenapa, sih! Lari yang bener!" hardik Jounouchi sembari mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mendarat duluan ke tanah berlapiskan semen itu. Honda merengut kesal.

"Lo tu ngitungnya egois banget, sih! Itu kan kaki lo sendiri! Ngitungnya ya dalem ati aja, kek! Gue kan jadi ikut terpengaruh!"

"Iye, iye, sori deeehh! Jadi gimana?" tanya si kepala cokelat-kuning.

"Ngitungnya pinggir-tengah-pinggir-tengah, kek!" jawab Honda. Kosa katanya buruk banget...

"_Roger_!"

Akhirnya mereka kembali berlari dengan _soundtrack_, _'Pinggir, tengah! Pinggir, tengah! __**PINGGIR, TENGAH**__**!**__**!**__'_ yang disambut dengan tatapan heran dari sebagian penduduk Kota Domino.

Sementara itu...

"Miho-chan, lo gapapa?" cemas Atem pada _partner_ larinya ini. Miho mendongak.

"Ehehehe, iya. Miho baik-baik saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Atem tersenyum. Mereka mulai berlari lagi. Tapi sepersekian detik setelahnya, bunyi bedebam kembali membahana di daerah itu.

"Ma-maaf, Yugi-kun!" sesal Miho serta menundukkan kepalanya.

"Miho memang lemah soal atletik dari dulu... Jadi, maaf telah merepotkan Yugi-kun..." lirihnya sedih. Atem merasa iba. Ia mengusap rambut biru itu lembut.

"Udah, _no problem_, kok. Bukan bermaksud sombong. Tapi karena gue lumayan pandai lari, jadi kita saling melengkapi aja. Jangan menyerah!" Atem memberi semangat. Sembari mengangguk, Miho kembali bangkit dan mulai berlari lagi bersama Atem.

Secara perlahan, tim Jounouchi dan Atem nyaris menyusul pasangan Ryo dan Anzu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, keenam sekawan ini dihadiahi berupa adegan jatuh oleh sang penulis. Serentak pula lagi.

"Eeeggh, sial!" umpat Jounouchi yang kemudian dihajar oleh seorang ibu-ibu di depannya.

"Heh! Udahlah lari-lari, nabrak orang, terus malah ngumpat! Kurang ajar banget yah!" bentaknya. Karena dipikir ngajak rusuh, Jounouchi pengen banget ngebales bogem tu ibu-ibu kalo gak diseret sama Honda buat melanjutkan latihan lari mereka.

"Auuhh!" rintih Anzu. Ia melirik ke arah belakang. "Gawat! Kita kesusul!"

"Ayo cepat," ajak Ryo sambil mengulurkan tangan. Anzu menyambut uluran tangan itu dan kembali berlari, membuat Atem yang sedang membantu Miho untuk berdiri habis terbakar.

"Miho-chan, ayo cepat!"

"Eh, i-iya...KYAAAA!" jerit Miho ketika Atem menggeretnya dengan kecepatan angin.

Persaingan makhluk-makhluk ini berlangsung panas juga lama. Ryo dan Anzu masih menempati peringkat satu. Skor jatuh terbanyak diraih oleh tim beranggotakan Miho dan Atem, tapi tak membuat mereka menyerah untuk terus berlari. Buat kelompok Jounouchi dan Honda, selain mendapat penghargaan karena nyaris menyusul Ryo dan Anzu yang super lincah, mereka juga menempati posisi dengan skor terbanyak dihajar oleh para pejalan kaki karena tingkah gila mereka.

_And finally_, latihan biadab ini berakhir pada sekitar pukul enam lewat. Lama bener... Lagi-lagi, remaja-remaja dari SMU Domino ini berakhir dengan keadaan teler dengan lokasi yang berbeda. Kali ini, mereka berada di Pelabuhan Domino.

"Gu-e... udah..gak... sanggup lagi..." lirih Anzu lemes dengan _background_ teman-temannya yang masih ngos-ngosan juga.

"Siapa suruh...elo lari... sejauh itu..." bales Jounouchi; tanpa tanda seru di kalimat yang kali ini.

"Udah, deh... p-palingan besok juga... ada manfaatnya..." Atem beropini.

Setelahnya, semuanya terdiam seribu bahasa, tak ada yang ingin menyampaikan komentar lagi sedikit pun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara peluit uap dari kapal dan suara ombak yang bergelombang di sekitar pelabuhan itu.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, muncul usulan kecil-kecilan tapi bermanfaat dari Si Kepala Lancip.

"Ehh... Kita..hompimpa, yuk... Ntar yang kalah...musti... beliin kita-kita minum di... warung di sana itu..." cetusnya lemes.

"..Ogah..." sahut semuanya dengan nada yang masih lemes juga.

"Kalian ogah pergi atau hompimpa, sih...?" tanya Honda.

"Keduanya..." potong Jounouchi sebelum Miho mengatakan _'Pergi'_.

"Kalo aku mah ogah hompimpa..." ucap Ryo mengakui.

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu elo aja yang pergi, gih," usir Atem kejam. Gak ngerasa lagi disindir, Ryo langsung ngeloyor ke warung yang ditunjuk Honda tadi tanpa merasa dibebani. Mending, deh, daripada harus disuruh hompimpa lagi. Dia masih trauma gara-gara diketawain tadi (?).

"Nih," kata Ryo yang telah kembali sambil melempari masing-masing satu botol minum ke arah teman-temannya. Karena tidak fokus, botol yang melesat ke arah Jounouchi itu sukses mendarat di kepalanya dengan tidak mulus dan sempat membuatnya semaput selama satu menit.

"_Thanks_." Anzu menangkap botol itu dengan sempurna; tak seperti Jounouchi. Seraya membuka minumannya, ia mulai ajak mengobrol teman-temannya untuk menghilangkan penat di kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana hasil latihan dengan ide gue tadi?"

"Gilak," jawab semuanya serentak, langsung menohok ke hati Anzu si pencetus ide.

"Tapi bermanfaat, kok," imbuh Atem. "Yang dijelasin Anzu tadi emang sesuai logika. Kalo disuruh lari pake tiga kaki, cara satu-satunya emang harus diikat ke pasangan kita. Kalo nggak begini, palingan juga gak beda-beda jauh tuh metodenya."

"Iya! Bermanfaat banget! Miho yang tadinya gak bisa lari jadi diajarin sama Yugi-kun!" tambah Miho yang ngebuat Honda cemburu abis.

"Yaahh, kalo gue sih, pake metode apa pun kayaknya sulit. Soalnya Jounouchi bego banget, gak bisa nyesuain diri sama gue," terangnya sambil nuding kakak dari Shizuka itu. Tatapan maut merupakan balasannya.

"Hoh. Syukur deh kalo gitu," tanggap si marga Mazaki lega.

"Saking serunya latihan, tau-tau udah jam segini aja, yah," ujar Ryo sambil menatap ke arah langit. Hal itu diimbuh oleh Anzu, "Kalo gak gara-gara duo makhluk ini, mungkin sekarang baru jam berapa gitu."

"Eeggh, jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi, dong," pinta Jounouchi. Honda menyambung, "Lagian gara-gara ini kita jadi dapet pemandangan indah, kan?"

"Hmm."

Diiringi gumaman Atem, semuanya ikut memandang ke arah laut lepas seperti yang Ryo lakukan. Langit senja dan desiran ombak menghiasi pandangan mereka. Saat menumpu pandangannya pada dermaga, hal itu mengingatkan Jounouchi akan pertarungannya dengan Yugi untuk mengembalikan hati _duelist_-nya.

Teeett teett...

Reflek semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Peluit uap. Mengingatkan mereka saat berangkat ke _Duelist Kingdom_.

"Jadi teringat, ya, saat kita-kita ke Negeri Kerajaan," ujar Honda, diikuti oleh anggukan Atem.

"Kita pergi demi Jii-san, juga Shizuka-chan," tambahnya sambil melirik Jounouchi.

"Terus kita pulang dengan helikopternya Kaiba-kun. Kapok dah gue kejepit kayak begitu," sahut Anzu sambil merinding. Trauma kali, ye...

"Ah, hari itu Jounouchi-kun nyaris jatuh, ya!" seru Ryo tiba-tiba. Semuanya langsung ngakak. Tapi mendadak cewek dengan rambut biru nangis-nangis gaje.

"Hari itu Miho sama sekali tidak ikut..." bisiknya sedih. Honda langsung panik dan menenangkannya dengan lebay. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat Miho terhibur dengan cercaan konyol macam itu.

"Nah, sekali lagi aja, deh," ujar Anzu tiba-tiba. Ryo menatapnya aneh, "Maksudnya?"

"Sekali lagi aja gue ungkit."

"Apanya? Soal kami berdua tadi?" Jounouchi tampak was-was.

"Iya. Kenapa sih kalian nyuruh kita-kita lari bolak-balik tadi?"

"Benar juga. Kenapa, Honda-kun?"

Karena pertanyaan itu ditambah oleh Miho, Honda pun menjawab dengan luwesnya.

"Gue taruhan sama Jounouchi pas latihan tadi siang. Karena hasilnya seri mulu, makanya kami minta supaya diulang-ulang."

"**APA? JADI GARA-GARA ITU DOANK** **?** **! EMANGNYA KALIAN TARUHANNYA BERAPA, SIH? LIMA JUTA** **?** **!"** pekik Atem heboh mewakili yang lainnya.

"Humm... Goceng—**HUMPH** **!** **!** **!**" Jounouchi langsung dibekep sama Honda yang juga udah nyadar sama kedodolannya. Kini dengan Anzu sebagai perwakilannya, dia segera nyari golok buat ngulitin dua cowok di depannya ini. Tapi keduanya udah ngacir duluan sambil teriak _'SAMPAI KETEMU BESOOOKK!'_ dari kejauhan. Atem dan yang lainnya cuma bisa mencak-mencak di tempat.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" rutuk Anzu kesal.

"Ah," sela Ryo tiba-tiba. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan skenario RPG-ku."

"**APA? YANG DARI MULAI BATTLE CITY ITU? BELUM SELESAI JUGA** **?** **?** **!** **!"** jerit Atem dan Anzu kompak dengan hebohnya. Ryo dan Miho sontak menutupi telinga mereka berbarengan.

"I-iya... Tanganku kan waktu itu lagi luka, jadi susah ngerjainnya. Jadi aku pulang dulu, ya, semoga kita sukses besok," pamitnya sambil melambai ke arah Anzu, Atem dan Miho.

"_Bye_," balas mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, Miho melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Neee, sepertinya Miho juga sudah harus pulang. Ibu bilang cewek itu tidak boleh pulang malam-malam. Jaa Anzu, Yugi-kun! Makasih buat latihannya!" Ia ikut pamit, meninggalkan dua tokoh utama kita yang mendadak membatu dengan tampang bego.

Hening~

Atem diam-diam melirik ke arah Anzu dengan tampang malu-malu. Cewek itu menatap ke arah laut dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, wajah Atem memerah.

'_Ayoo, diriku yang satu lagi!'_ panggil Yugi tiba-tiba. Atem menoleh heran. _'Maksud lo?'_

'_Ini kesempatan! Suasananya pas banget, tau! Nyatain perasaan elo!'_ sambungnya, membuat muka Atem makin merah.

'_Lo gila? Timingnya gak tepat, tauk!'_ bantahnya.

'_Sebodo' ah! Mau kapan lagi lo nyatain? Pergi sana!'_ Yugi langsung menggusur Atem ke arah Anzu yang masih membelakanginya. Mau tak mau, pharaoh ini harus mengatakannya ke Anzu.

"A-A, Anzu!" panggilnya agak melengking, berkesan jadi seperti memerintah. Beginilah orang gugup.

Merasa namanya disebut, menolehlah si cewek bermata shappire ini.

"...Ya?"

Deg...

Atem langsung mati gaya melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Anzu dengan rambut cokelatnya yang bergerai liar mengikuti arah semilir angin, dirinya yang tengah memunggungi laut lepas, dan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya yang disinari oleh cahaya senja.

Cantik...

Melihat pemanggilnya bengong, tak ayal Anzu balas memanggilnya pula.

"Yugi?"

"Eh—i-ya, kenapa?" Atem kontan tersadar dari lamunannya. Anzu menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Emang yang duluan manggil tadi siapa?"

Dengan salting Atem mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Bu-bukan bukan bukan! Anggap saja tadi gue gak ada ngomong apa-apa!" elaknya yang mendapat balasan tonjokan dari Yugi dan tatapan super heran dari Anzu.

Kembali sunyi. Suasana mendadak canggung. Ekspresi seperti orang yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba terlukis di wajah Anzu.

"Anoo... Yugi-kun!" ucapnya. Atem mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Ya?" jawabnya.

"Eh, i-itu... Gue—Uukhh..." Suasana semakin canggung saat Atem melihat wajah merah Anzu.

_Pasti Anzu mau nyatain perasaannya sama diriku yang satu lagi! Manteb!_ batin Yugi. Kalo bukan Atem yang nyatain perasaan, Anzu pun jadi! Gitu maksudnya...

Atem menoleh karena merasa sedang dibicarakan. _'E-elo ada ngomong sesuatu...?'_

'_Eeehh, kagak kok!'_ dusta Yugi sambil cengengesan dan membuat Atem kembali fokus pada Anzu.

"A-Anzu... Lo yakin gak, bisa ngebicarainnya? Kalo gitu gak usah, deh..." ujar Atem begitu melihat Anzu yang keadaannya gak berubah sedari tadi; tak bergeming layaknya patung.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa! Gue cuma...mau bilang..." Perkataan Anzu terpotong, membuat Atem makin penasaran dan ngebikin Yugi makin semangat memainkan pom-pomnya—yang nemunya ntah darimana.

"...mau gak...pergi ke _caffe_ dengan gue—berduaan..."

3

2

1

_APPAAAAAA ? ? !_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ai-chan:** "Noh, gini deh hasilnya. Fiuh..." (Nyeka keringat)

**All: "JANGAN BERGAYA SEOLAH KERJA ELO ITU BAGUS, YAH!" **(Tereak di telinga Ai-chan)

**Ai-chan:** (Budeg seketika)

**Y. Yugi:** "Apaan, nih! _Chapter_ ini garing banget!"

**Yukihana:** "Yo wes lah! Lo gak liat _genre_-nya apa? _Humor_ itu cuma bumbu tambahannya, tauk!"

**Y. Yugi:** "Iyo iyo! Galak amat sih jadi orang!"

**Anzu:** "Tapi yg _romance_-nya kami abal banget..." (_Blush_)

**Ai-chan: "UDAH SYUKUR GUE BUAT! NTAR GUE GANTI TOKOH UTAMANYA JADI SI JOHNNY BARU MAMPUS LO!"**

**Anzu+Y. Yugi: "OGAH!"** (Tampang _horror_)

**Yugi:** "Lagipula, nama macam apa itu!" (Nunjuk2 _penname author_)

**Ai-chan:** "Revoship-nya gak perlu dijelasin lagi. Kalo yang angka mah itu gabungan tanggal ultah mereka." (Nunjuk YYAM)

**Yugi:** "Lo gila? Itu mah ultah gue!"

**Ai-chan:** "Au ah!"

**Jou:** "Eiish, cukup dah. Mending kita bales-bales ripiu aja."

**Ryo:** "Woke dah. Cuma empat tapi kita bales aja, deh. _First_ dari **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**! Yang sabar, yah, itu derita cewek." (Kena pelototan ma Ai-chan, Yuki, Anzu & Miho) "Oke, ini udah _update_. _Review_ lagi, ya!"

**Hitsu:** "Kedua dari **AishIzawa Genk**! Waduh, sori deh udah buat sifat _cool_ elo ilang! Pharaoh ma Mazaki? Tenang, _ch_ depan bakal penuh ma Revoship yg dijamin gaje." (Disambut dg iler dari YYAM dan _deathglare_ dari _author_) "Matsumoto? Tenang, dia udah gue ancam buat ngebuang semua sakenya kalo gak kerja."

**Rukia:** "Hitsugaya-taichou memang hebat! Makasih _review_-nya, Oxxy-san!"

**Honda:** "Ketiga dari **Runa-chan Ryuuokami**! Jiah, Jounouchi malah diketawain... Jangan bahas2 soal hompimpa lagi!" (Trauma) "_Thanks for review_!"

**Miho:** "Terakhir dari **Ryuu Kashima**! Wah, lucu kah? Makasih. Iya, rintangannya sulit banget. Nah, ini udah dilanjutin!"

**Ai-chan:** (Lirik _ending_) "Mungkin besok udah masuk lomba, tapi baru _opening_-nya aja kali."

**All:** **"KENAPA?"** (Pake _mic_)

**Ai-chan:** (Lepasin kapas di telinga) "Adegan YYAM aja udah makan 1400 _words_, belum selese malah. Jadi mau gimana lagi?"

**Y. Yugi:** "Emang beneran ada adegan kita-kita, nih?" (_Blush_)

**Anzu:** "Moga2 gak abal..."

**Ai-chan:** "Amin..."

**Yukihana:** "Udaaaahh, tutup aja! Gue mau cepet2 makan taiyaki deket rumah gue!"

**Ai-chan:** "Oke, oke. Akhir kata..."

**All: "DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEWW!** ... ..." (Kemas2)

**Ai-chan: "TUNGGU!"**

**All: "APA LAGI?!"** (Udah di ambang pintu)

**Ai-chan:** "Gue ada teka-teki, nih... Wajib dijawab! Pohon apa yg banyak di Hari Lebaran hayooo? Jawab bareng gue sambil menghadap ke _readers_!"

**All:** (Mikir) "Ah!" (Narik Ai-chan terus menghadap _readers_) **"POHON **(Mohon)** MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, MINNA-SAAAANN!"** (Lambai2)


End file.
